Meet Mister Augustus Talbot
by xxlisaxx
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack are happy, but an old secret threatens to rear its ugly head.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hamilton 1907_**

"You will regret this, Elizabeth!" he whispered in her ear. He enunciated every word. His voice made Elizabeth's blood run cold, she shrugged her arm to get him to remove his hand from her forearm. His vice-like grip was hurting her and she knew tomorrow there would be bruises.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Elizabeth was so relieved to see her father standing at the door with two Mounties either side of him. He let go of Elizabeth's arm and turned to face her father. Elizabeth wanted to move but her body just stood there frozen to the floor, staring at this violent man.

"You will leave and never contact my family again!" Her father's voice boomed through the lounge and corridors. It was loud enough that Elizabeth could see Julia, Viola and her mother watching in the corridor. With that he turned and the Mountie's forcibly grabbed him and escorted him out of the house. He gave her a look and if looks could kill, she believed she would be dead and buried.

There was a loud bang and the door shut and opened again. Elizabeth's father came to her side almost immediately, "Elizabeth, are you well? Do I need to send for the doctor?" she shook her head and hugged her father. She cannot remember for how long but they stood there just hugging until a Mountie came to the door.

"He shan't be bothering you anymore, we've escorted him off the premises and warned him not to come back." Elizabeth's father reluctantly let go of her, looked into her face and then guided the Mountie into his office, for what Elizabeth assumed was a private conversation.

Later after the ordeal was long over, Elizabeth decided to go to bed. She was tired of pitiful looks all the servants and even her family were giving her. As she was getting undressed she looked at her arm and was correct in her assumptions that there would be bruising. There was already a pinkness appearing on her skin. She got into bed and lay awake thinking about all that had happened that day.

As the weeks went by her nightmares became less and after she started at Teacher College, they had disappeared completely. Augustus Talbot was officially gone from her life and she would never hear from him again.

 ** _Hope Valley 1912_**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth said to Jack. They were walking to the school and their arms were linked. Sometimes Elizabeth thought this was the nicest feeling, just walking and talking with Jack. He genuinely seemed to care and to listen. Although the nicest feeling was definitely when they kissed for the first time and he gave her the picture he drew. How scandalous Elizabeth thought! It was eight o'clock in the morning and I'm thinking these pleasurable thoughts! He did look handsome in his uniform, not that he needs to be aware that I think that.

"You can have them for free," Jack looked at her and gave her his best smile. Elizabeth loved that smile, she could swear it was meant just for her. "I have some paperwork to do, Rip needs a bath, I need to make my rounds soon and you look beautiful today." They reached the schoolhouse and the children were making their way to their seats. Elizabeth laughed and asked "Is that really true?"

Jack looked into her face and with the most serious facial expression replied "Yes, Rip really needs a bath!" and then laughed. Elizabeth laughed and walked up the steps and then she felt Jack just behind her as she reached the top, he stood in front of Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "It is a fact that you are truly beautiful today," he then kissed her cheek and made his way down the steps. All the while Elizabeth stood there smiling and blushing like a school girl until a student named Gabe, said good morning to her. Whilst Constable Jack Thornton was walking away from the school, someone was watching him from behind the trees with increasing interest.

As Elizabeth sat at the school late and marked all the children's arithmetic tests that were completed that afternoon, Ned Yost came into the school, "Hey Elizabeth, this came for you this morning! Since I was on my way over here, thought I'd bring it with me." He handed her a small envelope with neat handwriting on the front, "Thank you Ned. That's really nice of you," she smiled warmly at him. With that Ned was walking back out and down the steps of the school.

As Elizabeth looked at the envelope, the writing didn't seem familiar. Certainly, not her sisters or her parents handwriting, perhaps it's from Jack. Even at the thought of him, her face turned into a big smile. But that cannot be right, Jack would hand her a letter not send one. She decided to open the letter and stop the suspense.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, although I deem Hope Valley is rather different than Hamilton. I was shocked to learn that you had taken a stagecoach to a coal mining town in the middle of nowhere. However, you are still as beautiful as the day we met. My proposal still awaits your kind words of acceptance._

 _Yours_

 _Augustus Talbot_

Elizabeth couldn't breathe after she read the name at the bottom of the letter. His handwriting so neat and polite. She had not heard from Augustus Talbot since that horrible day five years ago. How did he find her? Was he in Hope Valley? Why did he feel the need to contact her?

Suddenly there was a tap of floorboards and for the first-time Elizabeth was terrified to look up and see who it was. She kept looking down to her hands and the letter in her lap. "Elizabeth!" such a sign of relief when she heard Jack call her name. she looked up and smiled at him as he approached her. He couldn't find out about Augustus Talbot, not now. There is no way he is in Hope Valley, she would've seen him. There was no way she could've not seen him, it's a small town. Her mind was trying to rationalise that Augustus Talbot was trying to scare her and it wouldn't work.

She hid the letter amongst her papers and put them all in a book to carry them back with her. "Everything ok?" Jack asked, with a worried expression on his face. "Everything is fine. This marking is just so tiring!" Elizabeth smiled and put even feigned a yawn. Jack however was aware that things were not fine and she seemed worried. It was etched on her face behind the smile lies concerns. "I was thinking we could go to Abigail's Café and have supper?"

"is it that late already? I feel like I haven't eaten all day!" Elizabeth smiled, she really was so hungry and Abigail's cooking sounded perfect right now. She gathered all her things and Jack offered to carry them. They wandered over in talking about their day and Rip's bath, which made both Jack and Elizabeth laugh.

The whole night Elizabeth felt dishonest and guilty for not being honest about the letter and her past to Jack. She wanted to be honest and have no secrets from Jack. After they'd had dinner and Jack was walking her home she decided she would be honest about her embarrassing history. She was going to tell him tonight. As they reached her porch and climbed the steps, "Jack would you come inside, I'd like to talk," Elizabeth could feel her heart jumping in her chest and could feel her body getting warmer and warmer. "You know you can talk to me about anything," She smiled and opened the door, walked in and took off her shawl depositing it on the nearest chair. Jack hung up his hat and jacket on his usual peg, which always gave him some warm reassurance to be so comfortable in Elizabeth's home. She seemed nervous, which worried him. He hoped she wasn't going to leave or go home again.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked

"No, I'm fine but thank you" he replied

She sat down on the sofa and Jack followed suit. They sat facing an angle their knees almost touching but not quite. Elizabeth yearned to reach over and kiss him, to run her hand through his hair and place her hand on his face. But she cannot do those things because what would he think of her, ladies are not impulsive, she had always been told this at school.

Jack sat wondering what it would be like to kiss that smile of her face. He yearned to be her constant source of companionship but it was early days and even though marriage had crossed his mind a number of times, a rare gem like Elizabeth Thatcher was not something to be rushed. She seemed nervous so he decided to ask her "Elizabeth, what did you want to talk about? Is your mother well?" How kind! Elizabeth thought he was a wonderful man! To remember her mother's ill health.

"All my family are well. Thank you for asking Jack, that really means a great deal that you remembered. You know it's not often we get time alone." The house was quiet and Elizabeth really wanted to be comforted, maybe now wasn't the right time for being honest. Jack smiled, that was so true, what with his rounds taking up so much time and her teaching the children, they rarely got time alone together.

"Sadly, that is true. I thought about you a great deal today, more than I probably should." He watched as Elizabeth blushed and put her hand to her mouth in a shocked expression. "thank you, Jack."

Elizabeth moved slightly closer to Jack but then felt it was wrong and she got up to retrieve the letter she received today. Jack deserved total honesty. She sat down and took a lungful of air and turned to face him. "I need to tell you about something that happened five years ago and I hope you will not think less of me because of it,"

"I could never think less of you," he smiled because it was true.

"five years ago, my father employed a man named Augustus Talbot. He is older than me and I never thought much of him. My father brought him home for dinner occasionally when they were working long hours. I used to drop by the office and surprise my father often running into Augustus. I never thought of him as anything more than an acquaintance of my fathers. He asked my father for my hand in marriage. Naturally my father told him that he had his blessing but it was ultimately my decision. I was young and silly." Elizabeth's voice was shaky and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of this but he listened patiently and gave Elizabeth the devotion she deserved. "go on, I'm listening,"

With renewed confidence and a smile from Jack, she continued. "As I said I was young and not used to a suitor or a marriage proposal at that. But he asked me and I told him I would give him my answer after I had thought about it. Obviously, Viola thought it was a good idea because of his status in society. But Julie convinced me that I should marry for love because it's what I deserve. I told him no and he responded very badly to being refused. He shouted and told me I was making a mistake. He even held me and shook me, called me so many names." Jack's eyes narrowed at that point and Elizabeth could tell he wasn't liking the story. "I was so happy that night when my father came and the Mounties removed Augustus from the room. He was promptly fired from the company. I hadn't thought of him for five years and I haven't seen him either. But this came in the post today and honestly it scared me a bit." She handed Jack the letter and she stared at his face as he read the letter. She could see that his hands were in fists and he was not happy. When he looked back up at her, she couldn't fathom his facial expression.

"This is by far the most embarrassing and humiliating circumstance of my life," she looked down to her hands "I've never been more vulnerable," with this confession, Elizabeth felt Jack move closer on the sofa and he put his fingers underneath her chin so her face met his.

"Nothing is your fault. There is no reason that any man should lay his hands on a woman. You refused to marry him, that isn't a crime. But I will be extra vigil and I will be more protective of you." The way jack was looking into her eyes made her heart melt. Elizabeth felt impulsive and she reached out and pressed her lips to his. It was sweet and soft. Just like their first kiss when he gave her the picture.

Jack returned her kiss with fervour, he moved his hands to cup one side of her face and the other at the small of her back. Before they knew it, there was a few more kisses and each one more pleasurable than the next.

Unbeknownst to the kissing couple, the curtains were open on the other side of the room and someone was watching the couple with increased annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _(1 week earlier)_**

The journey to Hope Valley was long and boring. He looked out the window or slept part of the way in the stagecoach. He ran his hands through his already messy short brown hair. He wanted to get to town as soon as possible, it was the middle of the night and dark. They would hopefully arrive by morning and he could stay at the Saloon. Elizabeth would hardly recognise him now, he had stubble around his face, dark circles around his eyes, scruffy hair and his style of dress was less of a gentleman and more of a middle-class salesman.

That day five years ago, she ruined his life. He had a good job, nice clothes, a fancy car, a good home and was part of society. But none of that really mattered. What did matter was her refusal of his proposal. As though he wasn't good enough for her, her father thought he was. He saw her outside a restaurant with a blonde man, they seemed 'close'. It awakened something inside of him that he couldn't stop thinking about. He read the newspapers for weeks afterwards trying to learn of her whereabouts. She had never responded to his many letters sent to the house. William Thatcher probably destroyed them before she could read them.

He finally found what he was looking for " _Coal Valley renamed Hope Valley… the home to shipping magnates heiress daughter_ …" he was on the next train. She will be mine. He often caught himself remembering the blonde he saw her kissing outside the restaurant. It made his blood boil, he'd love to spit-roast the pig.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was walking down the street, past the saloon, she turned her head to towards the jail hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack in his red uniform. He always looked so breathtakingly handsome when he wore it. She still remembers the first time she saw him, he wasn't like the other men she had come into contact with in Hamilton. He was strong and burly, unlike Hamilton society men. Charles will always be her closest friend but Jack will forever be the man that takes her breath away. She absentmindedly still reaches to touch her lips every time she thinks about their first kiss.

Whilst Elizabeth was day dreaming about Jack, still looking towards the jail, she walked straight into someone. "oh my! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" her basket fell on to the floor. The man in his navy-blue suit laughed and said "that's fine, Miss Thatcher, I'm sure many men would love to be 'bumped' into by you," he said smirking. He picked up her basket and Elizabeth blushed "I'm positive that is certainly not true!" there was something about him that was so familiar to her but she couldn't precisely suggest what it was. "you clearly know me, but I have the misfortune of not knowing you," Elizabeth said. He looked up at her, passed her the basket and said "we're just old acquaintances, you have a nice day now, Miss Thatcher." With that he walked in the opposite direction to her and didn't look back. What a puzzling man she thought.

What arrogance that bloody woman has, Augustus thought! She didn't recognise me even remotely. How could you ruin someone's life and then not remember the person at all? Perhaps she's been so busy ruining lives since then, she can't remember all of them. She was beautiful though, that stunning fragrance still clings to her. Her smile still majestic, always better when she's smiling at him, he thought. However, that Mountie, is going to have to disappear. Can't have him constantly sniffing around his Elizabeth. How is he to get his life back when that irritating Mountie could propose and get the dowry, that is rightfully his! Something will have to be done.

Jack was on his rounds later in the morning. The sun was so bright, it was blinding which was surprising in Hope Valley he thought. He took a shortcut through the woods and he saw something move from one of the abandoned sheds. He got off his horse and went to check. There was clearly activity in this area, a fire pit that had been recently used and a broken bottle of drink, gin perhaps. Suddenly he heard a noise, felt pain and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth had finished her lesson for the day, it had been about planets and how they revolve around the sun. The children had been fascinated. She had arranged with Jack for a riding lesson and was surprised when he wasn't already at the school to meet her. Frankly, she hadn't seen him all day. That was unusual, most days he popped in or was around to check the place for any damages but today he had been scarce. Sometimes, she thought he only came to see her and she hoped that she was right in that assumption. She was starting to get worried about Jack, he wouldn't leave and not tell anyone. As she walked back to town, it had gotten later and later and when she asked around nobody had seen or heard from him.

Elizabeth ran over when she saw Bill Avery and Abigail talking "Have either of you seen Jack?" they both shook their heads. They all looked over when they saw Jacks horse traipsed into town but Jack wasn't on the horse or anywhere to be seen. Now, Elizabeth was really panicking. Bill went over to inspect the horse. He shook his head "I'm going to ride out and see if I can find Jack," Elizabeth had to ask the question that she was scared of being answered. "do you think he's ok?" Bill brought his own horse over and tethered up Jack's "well he's not on horse and he's nowhere to be seen, but I'm not sure right now. It could be something and it could be nothing." Elizabeth didn't like uncertainty and if Jack was in danger, she wanted to be there to be as useful as possible. "I want to come as well; two sets of eyes are better than one." Bill looked incredulously at her and nodded his head. Elizabeth untethered Jacks horse "don't worry we'll find him," and stroked the horse. She climbed up, just how Jack had showed her and followed Bill. Bill waved to Abigail as she called back to him "Be safe, the both of you!" and then went back into the café.

Abigail waited as it got darker and darker. They had agreed to meet at Elizabeth's and that's where she waited. She started to worry about them but then she heard the fast patter of horse's hooves and there they were. Jack looked barely conscious and was pulled off the horse and carried by both Bill and Elizabeth into the house and up the stairs on to Elizabeth's bed. There was blood on the side of his head, Abigail got busy and boiled some water and got clean bandages ready.

Elizabeth worried that there were more injuries on Jack than his head. She cleaned his head and around his face. He kept opening his eyes and then closing them. Abigail had called for the Doctor. The Doctor and nurse, undressed Jack and cleaned him up, assessed his injuries. Whilst they did this Elizabeth paced in the corridor, while Bill and Abigail sat in comfortable silence. Abigail had to ask "What happened?" she said worriedly. Bill put a hand through his hair and looked at Elizabeth, "It looks like he fell off his horse and banged his head."

The Doctor then opened the door and Elizabeth's heart started to race a thousand miles an hour. He looked towards all of them and said "Constable Thornton has incurred a trauma to the back of his head otherwise there are no other visible injuries. He needs rest and recuperation but I feel certain he will make a full recovery." Elizabeth breathed and sigh of release and hugged Abigail. She wiped away tears that had fallen without her knowing. She wandered cautiously into her bedroom where Jack lay sleeping peacefully. She took his hand in her own, his hands seemed so big compared with her own. She pondered that she didn't know much about the male anatomy, only what she had read in books. She blushed at her own thoughts and wondered what her mother would think of her thinking such scandalous thoughts.

Jack slept for a while and Elizabeth held his hand and read books to him. She wasn't hungry even though Abigail made food for her and she wasn't tired, she just wanted to stay with Jack until he woke up. She closed her book after reading him a chapter on the 'science of flying' "Jack, I don't know if you can hear me, you really scared me yesterday, when you didn't show up for our riding lesson. If I could I'd never let you out of my sight, you could hold me in those big strong arms." She thought back to those improper thoughts she had the day before about the male anatomy. She slowly reached up, checked that Jack was still peacefully asleep and put one of her hands around his bicep and was surprised that it was so big, "really big strong arms, they don't make them like that in Hamilton," she blushed and giggled to herself.

"Usually I'd expect dinner before being frisked by a woman," Elizabeth looked up to a smirking Constable who could not hide his amusement. Elizabeth almost choked on her own air.

"and precisely, how many women have frisked you Constable?" Elizabeth queried with notable hilarity in her eyes.

Jack laughed, she loved the sound of his laugh, it made her smile and to think she'd never hear it again made her relish it all that more. "Well, I'll let you know if it happens again! That'll make two."

Jack continued to beam ear to ear, he attempted to get up and Elizabeth helped him to sit up "The Doctor said, you are to get rest and recuperation, therefore you cannot go back to work," she gave him some water and he drank it all. She tried to sound as stern as possible. "Elizabeth, I wasn't trying to get back to work. I have urges," He looked at Elizabeth with a serious face and she studied his face for meaning and suddenly she put her hands over her mouth and stood up. "You may be recovering in my bed Constable Thornton, but I can assure you, a lady does not do anything scandalous until she is married!" Jack started to howl with laughter and Elizabeth became all the more cross with him, she folded her arms across her chest "and pray tell, what is so amusing?" he stopped laughing and stared at her incredulously, "Elizabeth, the thought has certainly crossed my mind since I've known you. You are obviously quite wonderful…" he started to laugh again but Elizabeth sat back in her chair, extremely confused, which made all the more annoyed, "and?" she said in a prickly voice. "Elizabeth, I need to use the lavatory!" Elizabeth looked down and tried to hide her embarrassment. "I'm going to go the Café and pick up some biscuits and such," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She left the still smirking Constable in her bed.

Augustus saw Elizabeth leave her home to go to the café. He couldn't believe that the 'idiot' was still alive, he was so sure that 'whack' to his head would kill him especially since he'd left him for dead. Elizabeth seemed totally devoted to that stupid low class constable. She was devoted enough to bring him to her home to 'nurse' him back to health. He really has turned his Elizabeth into a low-class character. Why couldn't he catch a break?


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth got her biscuits from Abigail's and had a chat with her about Jack and everything else that popped into her head. She adored their little heart to hearts. When she got home, she checked on Jack and found him fast asleep in bed, that medicine that the doctor prescribed must be really heavy. She made her shepherd's pie ready for dinner that evening but sadly Jack slept right through it and into the night.

She went to check on Jack and sat on the edge of the bed as she had done earlier in the day. She ran her hand through his hair, he looked so peaceful. It was strange to think that when she first met him, she thought he was a brute. That's a lie, she thought! When you first met him, you thought he was handsome and rugged! She smiled to herself. She kissed him on the cheek "goodnight, Jack," and then tucked him in nice and warm. Jack mumbled something as he moved his head over, it sounded like "goodnight, Elizabeth," but she couldn't be sure. She smiled and happily went off to bed.

She lay in bed that night and read her book. It was Hamilton's newest scandalous book, all about sex, romance and lust. It got her thinking about Jack since the lead character in the book, was a country boy who worked on a farm, strangely he worked shirtless, which Elizabeth found quite exciting. She'd never seen a man shirtless in her life, it was quite a tantalising thought, especially because she had a man in her home sleeping in the next room, albeit recovering. She supposed there was something romantic about it, her nursing Jack back to health. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

A week went by and Jack had recovered well and took over as Constable from Bill Avery who had graciously stepped in to help keep things in order. "thanks for keeping everything under control," said Jack as he looked at the notes from when he'd been off recovering. "everything's been fine, had to lock a few up for drunk and disorderly but other than that, no problems." Jack put his red uniform on and sat down in his chair. He started to reorder his desk as Bill had moved things. He opened his top desk drawer and looked inside.

"that's a nice ring, you've got in there, Jack!" Bill sat in the opposing chair smirking.

Jack looked up at Bill, "yes, it was my grandmothers."

"is it ever likely to see the light of day?" Bill jested.

"perhaps, one day," he smiled and Bill knew exactly the reason for that particular smile.

"Miss. Thatcher will be a lucky lady," he said with a smirk.

"She is a wonderful woman," Jack smiled at the thought of her. She took such great care in nursing him back to health.

"Anyone who meets Miss. Thatcher automatically believes she is a wonderful lady," Jack nodded, however he remembered that when they first met, he wasn't such a great fan of the heiress. Although he could hardly believe she was an heiress, especially since she went into a dangerous mine to help protect and show support for the miner's widows. He held a great respect for her and her teaching methods after that.

"A lovely comment Bill, are you feeling well?" Jack jested. He usually never heard Bill mumble a nice comment about anyone.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine Jack, I'm simply trying to point out that any man would find our beloved school teacher an exceptional match."

"and I concur."

Bill sidled up close to Jack, put a hand on his shoulder and lowered his voice, "at some point, a man of solid character will make his point clear and Miss. Thatcher may accept, if she has no inclination of someone else's devotions." With that Bill Avery put on his hat and disappeared out the door, leaving Jack feeling quite confused and tired.

"No inclination of someone else's devotions," that statement rattled around Jack's brain all day even when he was on his afternoon rounds. Surely Elizabeth wouldn't accept another man's proposal, they had an understanding sort of.

He decided to go to lunch at Abigail's. "hi Abigail. The usual when you're ready," Abigail loved the fact that she had a usual. Jack seemed low in mood thought Abigail. She brought over his coffee and something sweet on a plate, Jack never cared what the sweet thing was, biscuit, cake or cookie. He always said it was delicious and ate it all up. He was the definition of routine. "Is there something wrong, Jack?" she asked inquisitively. "Do you think a deer, would leave a bear, a particularly nice bear that the deer thought was really nice, for a new, perhaps more attractive or wealthy bear?" Jack asked Abigail, hoping that his ramblings made sense to her.

Jack never seemed to be able to just speak his mind, he had to invent characters, thought Abigail. "Well, I think Elizabeth is a very faithful young lady and care about you very much." By the look on Jack's face, Abigail knew she hadn't answered his question correctly. "What exactly are you asking Jack?" Jack was about to answer but he couldn't find appropriate words, "Jack, you are not a goldfish, so stop opening and closing your mouth, please!" Abigail told him off despite the fact that he was an older man in his early twenties and not his mother. "Would Elizabeth feel the need to marry someone else should she feel like it?" he asked, seemingly confused at his own words.

Abigail could see the pained and somewhat confused expression on the constable's face and felt pity for him. "Have you and Elizabeth discussed any future plans?" he shook his head, "Well, maybe you should see where the ground lies, if Elizabeth believes that there is no future then that might make her feel lonely." Augustus wandered over to the till and paid Abigail, she smiled "see you tomorrow," but he already left. "Who was that man? I haven't seen him around before?" asked Jack, who thought something didn't seem right about him. "That's Mr. Smith, he's been coming here for a few days, doesn't talk much." Jack paid Abigail and went to go meet Mr. Smith but by the time he got outside he'd vanished.

Despite Abigail's words, Elizabeth was far from lonely, she had just finished teaching maths and the children were collecting their lunch pails. She loved teaching and she loved Hope Valley. "Make sure you all do your homework and have a good weekend!" she called after them, she wiped off her chalk board. Jack appeared at the door and watched her, she really was a beauty, her heart was full of love.

"Jack! Were we meant to be riding today?" she couldn't remember them having a time set with him and she would never forget a meeting with Jack. Usually she was looking forward to time spent with him alone. Jack shook his head, "no meeting set, don't worry, I was wondering whether you wanted me to escort you home?"

Elizabeth collected her students papers ready for marking, "are you suggesting that I cannot be trusted to walk home by myself?" she looked at him with a huge smile on her face and Jack could tell she was jesting. "no, I thought you might like someone to talk to or at least someone who will listen," Jack carried some of her books and they wandered out of the school together. "I didn't know, you listened to me, Jack?" she raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. "Hmmm?" as he pretended to not listen to her, she playfully slapped his arm and they both laughed.

"do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you cooking?" he said cautiously.

"Yes." She eyed Jack and he smiled. Jack already sensed the danger in her tone.

"what are you attempting to cook?" the second he saw Elizabeth's face, he knew he had messed up. He tried backpedalling but he couldn't seem to get any words out.

"attempting?" she turned to face him, expecting him to try and wiggle his way out of it.

"that's not what I meant! I mean what are you cooking tonight?"

"you think I can't cook!"

"yes!" and Elizabeth's face was like thunder. "No,"

Elizabeth's face then turned to a smile and she laughed which then made Jack laugh. At that wonderful sound, he knew he was forgiven. He was never good at words or women for that matter. Elizabeth was very confusing, her words, her moods but that made his feelings all the stronger for her. He should definitely keep hold of Elizabeth otherwise he feared he would find himself alone, he was sure no other woman would put up with him. Perhaps he should take Abigail's advice and 'find where the land lies' with Elizabeth. He'll do that tonight.

They got to her row house, Elizabeth had been telling her a story about one of the children's paintings that looked very funny to her. They were both laughing and it was so enjoyable being in her company. Augustus watched from a far, Elizabeth looks so beautiful when she smiles, it's a shame that she finds such delight, in a man from 'the sticks'. Perhaps that's part of his charm, charity. He smiled to himself, although that smile disappeared when Jack looked around and saw nobody watching, he saw Elizabeth put a hand on his cheek and they proceeded to kiss. If he could be angrier, he was sure his ears would have smoke coming out of them.

It was a passionate kiss, they never lasted long, especially when they were out in public. The fear of being caught doing something improper would have tongues wagging. She blushed and he made sure she went inside her home. Elizabeth got inside, put down her books on her desk and instinctively touched her hand to her mouth. She smiled and got ready to cook shepherd's pie.


	6. Chapter 6

Just after Elizabeth put in the shepherd's pie to cook, Augustus knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, "Hello. Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked. She remembered meeting this man a few weeks ago. "I was just wondering if I could trouble you for a drop of milk. Yost's is shut," he seemed harmless but there was something so familiar about her, she couldn't shake this horrible feeling that he spelled trouble.

She looked towards her kitchen, "you might as well come in and I'll have a look," she looked around and found a small jug, a present from Abigail "you've got a lovely home, suits you" Augustus was surprised how different she was living compared with how she used to live. "Thank you, I decided to set up roots in this town, decided this house would be my home, for now anyway," she smiled, she loved this little house. "How much milk do you need?" she looked at him, he came closer, within touching distance behind her. It made her feel really uncomfortable and she suddenly remembered why he felt so familiar. "A small amount will be fine," she reluctantly turned around and he was smiling at her, she had to plaster a smile on to her face "well I hope that's enough, it's really all I can spare."

With that he smiled at Elizabeth and left, she locked the door behind her. She started to panic and felt as though she couldn't breathe. Why is here? Why now? Everything is going so well at present, with school, my family and Jack. He probably is just here to scare you, it has been years, he probably doesn't even think about you. Don't let it ruin your night with Jack.

Augustus smiled all the way back to the Saloon, she definitely remembered who he was now, he saw that faint fear in her eyes that meant she remembered him.

They sat on Elizabeth's sofa after they'd eaten, as they usually do, "why was your door locked earlier?" questioned Jack. It's true, Elizabeth only locked her door when she wasn't around, sleeping or not at home. "I had a visitor this evening and after he left I must have locked the door," she said, not really wanting to tell Jack about her visitor since she didn't want him to worry about it, he was still recovering from his injury. "why do I feel there's more to the story than that?" he could tell she wasn't being honest, he wasn't sure why but if she needed breathing space, then he would give that to her.

"I'm sure you'll tell me in your own time. I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind today,"

"Sounds serious," the look on Jack's face made Elizabeth a little nervous, if he had been given transfer orders again, she would put on a brave face.

Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hands, "For me, it is. I know we're courting right now Elizabeth and I know I stupidly said that Mounties don't have wives otherwise the academy would have issued us with one, but since I've met you, that has changed." Elizabeth started to tense, she didn't think they were nearly ready to get married. She thought they would be courting a little while longer but she would marry him, if he asks.

Jack seemed to feel uncomfortable with his own words, he wasn't used to being romantic or speaking his feelings. With a little encouragement from Elizabeth, a nod and "go on," he continued "I want you to know that I have every intention of proposing to you and making a family with you. Like I told you a while ago, 'you're the one.' I don't think there will ever be anyone else who fits me as well as you do." Elizabeth could feel the weight of his words and she had unshed tears in her eyes, he was the one for her, the only one she could ever really love. He was her first love.

"you're my first love," she told Jack, he smiled and he hugged her. They hugged for a while until they realised their faces were so close. Impulsively Elizabeth lifted her head slightly to press a kiss to Jack's lips. That started a string of soft, heavy breathed kisses until Jack decided it was late and he should be getting back.

"Thank you for dinner Elizabeth, it was really nice. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth held out a hand to stop Jack from leaving, he looked confused. "I need to tell you something," Jack sat and listened Elizabeth explain about Augustus Talbot being in her home earlier. "I didn't want to tell you in case you worried,"

"this makes so much more sense. I thought I'd imagined it, but I'm surer than ever now."

"Sure, about what?"

"I didn't fall off my horse, Elizabeth. Somebody hit me from behind when I went to investigate a noise in the trees."

Elizabeth started panicking more "what if he seriously wants to hurt you or me?"

"I think he's staying in the Saloon under an assumed name of Mr. Smith, I'm going to keep a very close eye on him. He won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid and I can take care of myself,"

"I know you can but we don't want to take any risks." With that Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to her and 'sweet dreams'.

Elizabeth sat in bed later on and thought about how different she was to before she came to Hope Valley. She was more impulsive but she wondered whether that was because of Jack. He made her a better version of herself and she could be completely free around him. No airs or graces, he was perfect for her. She would make sure that nothing would come between them and not even Augustus Talbot could sever the ties she had with Jack and Hope Valley.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"Now in Greece, they used to worship Gods…" she started telling the children, when the door opened and Jack appeared. She smiled "can I help you?" she said to Jack. "I've come to try and fix the stove," she walked up the aisle, not noticing all the children staring at the pair.

"well aren't you handy," she said in a flirty voice.

"it has been said that Mounties can do anything," he laughed, as he took off his red uniform.

Suddenly remembering that the children were present, she walked back down the aisle and looked back at the book for information. Strangely she couldn't remember what she had been reading before Jack came into the room. She stood at the front of the room, picked up her cup of water, looked up when she saw Opal raise her hand "yes Opal," as she took a drink of water.

"When are you and Mountie Jack gonna marry?" the shock of the question had Elizabeth spitting out her water mid-air. Jack looked up from the stove at this point and to his own recollection, he had never been more amused.

"well, that is a very personal question," she said, all the children were still laughing at the water that went everywhere.

"So you're not going to marry Mountie Jack?" Caroline asked.

"well not at present," Elizabeth wasn't sure who she was trying to convince herself or the children.

"he's very handsome," another girl said.

"And he can fix things when they're broken," Caleb piped up. He smiled and put a thumbs up to Jack, who couldn't stop laughing. He sent a thumbs up back to Caleb.

"I'm sure that Constable Thornton is the equivalent of a Greek God however, we do have some work to do as well as the Constable does,"

"Nicest compliment I've ever got!" Jack couldn't keep quiet anymore and decided to join the discussion, he stood up and put on a cheeky smile. He knew she'd yell at him later for interrupting her class but he didn't care. He saw Elizabeth's face of shock, she hadn't expected that.

Elizabeth stood at the front of the class, stunned speechless. It was as though the children in her class were trying to conceive a list of reason for her to marry Jack. She snapped out of her reverie enough to send the children to lunch.

"Now children, I want you to put your workbooks on my desk and then collect your lunch pails for dinner." She smiled as the children came up to the desk and one by one put their workbooks in a pile.

After they had all disappeared outside she went over to Jack, annoyed that he had interrupted her lesson and gave the children more ammunition. Jack stood up, wiped his hands on a cloth, he knew she was going to be angry. Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth came storming over to him, stood in front of him, grabbed hold of his braces and kissed him. He was shocked for a few seconds and then proceeded to cup her face and kiss her back with as much fervour as she was giving him. Then she stepped back, looked at his shocked expression and said "that will teach you to raise your hand in my classroom Constable Thornton!" then she marched out to keep an eye on the children.

"I'd hate to experience what doing something bad in your classroom feels like," he muttered in astonishment.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Jack was sitting in the jail, drawing Elizabeth on his sketchpad. It seemed to be a constant past time of his. He was bored and needed something to while away the time. It had been really quiet lately. He had a lot on his mind, things that he'd been thinking about a lot lately. Was it too fast? Was it too slow?

Right! Thought Jack, today shall be the day he takes action. He'd been on his rounds and everything looked fine, there were strangely no problems in Hope Valley. He hadn't seen Augustus Talbot since that day in the Café. He had moved out of the Saloon, not knowing his whereabouts worried him but he didn't need to inform Elizabeth, he didn't want to concern her.

That night, after Elizabeth and Jack had dinner together at Abigail's, Jack insisted that they go on a walk around the lake to talk. They walked up to the point on the hills where they had their first kiss. That had been great day for both of them. Elizabeth was growing more and more concerned at this wander around the town, she knew that Jack had been concealing something from her, she just hoped it was something bad.

Jack was really nervous, he could feel his palms getting clammy and warm. He hoped Elizabeth hadn't noticed. He had written down what he wanted to say and was sure it didn't sound too forward. The only problem he was now realising was that it was dark and they only had the candle holders for light, so he wouldn't be able to see his notes. It's fine, he knows exactly what was written on those cards. "Is everything ok, Jack?" she looked visibly concerned.

"Yes, actually no. Things between us I believe need to change." Elizabeth looked startled at his forwardness. Well they're down the rabbit hole now, thought Jack. "I really admire and love you, however the circumstances of our courtship, need to be addressed." Diplomatic approach, Jack felt quite content with himself, although he could feel his teeth chattering in his mouth. "What?" Elizabeth looked annoyed with him and he couldn't fathom why. "Are you ending our courtship?" she almost yelled at him, completely confused but sure that was what he meant.

"No. Off course not!" he couldn't remember what was written on his cards in his pocket but he recalled that some of it was quite poetic. Screw it! "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love and adore you! I will take care of you until my last dying breath and will always strive to make you the happiest woman in the world." Jack got down on one knee and Elizabeth felt herself go breathless. He got out the ring, the one his mother sent him. He opened the box "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

She nodded, she was so happy, she couldn't speak. Jack looked so confused "is that a yes?" he said carefully.

"Yes! Yes! Off course I will!" she had started to cry, tears were falling down her face and she was so happy. He laughed and then smiled and put the ring delicately on to her finger. It was an Edwardian, white gold diamond ring with a small sapphire in the middle. She thought it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, just because he gave it to her. He got to his feet and then picked her up and spun her around. Her hands cupped his face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" there was a constant knocking on the door that woke Elizabeth up with a startle. It sounded like Rosemary, which she prayed it wasn't. She opened the door and standing on her porch stood Rosemary, who was exceedingly excited. "You're not dressed yet? Bit late in the morning!" she said as she waltzed into Elizabeth front room. "Rosemary, its twenty past five, in the morning. I don't usually rise from bed until half six." Rosemary looked at her with her usual astonished face.

"Well! I suppose you know why I am here!"

Elizabeth couldn't fathom why she was here "No, actually I don't know why you're currently standing in my living room,"

"To see the ring!" she rushed over to her and looked at her hand. Put her hand on her chest "it's beautiful! I'm somewhat wishing my proposal to Jack had lasted long enough for that ring!"

"How do you know about Jacks proposal!" she was shocked, he had proposed after dark, there were no other people around. How could she possibly know, unless he'd told her? That didn't seem like Jack.

"The whole town knows about your engagement to Jack! I overheard him talking to Abigail about it but he told her they had to keep hush hush." She smiled and seemed content about knowing before Elizabeth.

"Exactly how long have you known he was going to propose?"

"Well, he has been talking to Abigail about it for weeks apparently. But I only overheard about it yesterday," she gave her signature smile.

"Oh my."

"Know I've seen the ring and know you're getting married, we can start making plans! I'm off home to start creating gown ideas! Au revoir!" She smiled and left out the door whilst an astonished Elizabeth stood wondering whether that was a dream or real.

Meanwhile Ned Yost was opening his mail at the Mercantile, he opened the newest 'WANTED' posters to be placed up in the shop. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a likeness of 'Mr. Smith' that had been drinking in the Saloon the other night. He was sure it was him, except his name on the WANTED poster was Augustus Talbot. He was wanted for assault, robbery and theft. Not a man that would be wanted in Hope Valley.

As Elizabeth walked to the school people would stop her and congratulate her on the engagement and want to see her ring. She felt like a movie star and every time she thought of Jack, it made her heart swell and she smiled like 'the Cheshire Cat'. Jack was ecstatic about the engagement, he seemed to be floating on air and people were starting to notice.

Augustus was sitting in the saloon drink in hand, the constable walked by the window and some of the men started to talk.

"Did you hear about the constable and the school teacher?" one of the men his mate,

"Lucky so and so, she's a nice pretty thing that Miss Thatcher,"

"Ah but they've been all over each other since they got here!" the bar man added "I'm surprised it's taken this long for him to propose!"

Augustus wanted to scream, he had to put down his glass for fear of lobbing it at those stupid low-class morons. He felt he had to know the truth "so Elizabeth and the Constable are engaged to be married?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Have you been living under a rock? The whole town knows he proposed." The ginger haired worker looked at him incredulously. Augustus felt sick to his stomach. That working-class idiot was going to steal Elizabeth away and keep her in this god-forsaken town. He was going to steal the generous dowry that was rightfully his. After everything that he had done, that idiot was going to come along and take all the rewards. No this cannot happen, this is not right, he'll have to do something soon before they say 'I do'.

Whilst Augustus sat stewing at the bar, Elizabeth and Jack were sat on her sofa after having dinner, kissing. Elizabeth felt all these urges come bubbling to the surface and she couldn't understand what they were. Since she became 'an engaged woman' she felt all these needs or desires, like in one of Julies naughty romance books. Whilst kissing Jack she kept having conflicting feelings, she felt safe and loved but then also she felt wild and scandalous.

Jack turned to her somewhat breathless "I love you," she looked him in the eyes, blushing with a smile "I love you."

"I have sent a telegram to my father to inform him of our engagement, I look forward to his response. I also sent a letter to Julie, she'll want to know every detail of the proposal." Jack smiled recalling how different Elizabeth and Julie were. It was hard to believe they were from the same family.

"I sent a telegram to my mother yesterday. I'm sure she will be thrilled with the news, it'll give her reason to come visiting which I'm sure will be any day soon, knowing my mother." Elizabeth felt the need to be bold, it was as though her new engagement ring gave her more confidence with Jack. She put her hand on his knee, she was so nervous she focused on what her hand was doing. Jack also seemed mesmerized with where Elizabeth's hand was, it was a bold gesture. She moved her hand slowly up his leg until she got mid-thigh, she squeezed his leg and suddenly they were kissing again. The kiss was soft at the start the kiss then turned very passionate and arousing.

There was a knock on the door, Elizabeth stopped looked at the door and debated whether she wanted to answered it. She reluctantly got up from the sofa with a pouted face "I'm going to grab a glass of water and perhaps cool down," he gave her a flirty smile and wandered over to the kitchen. Elizabeth was shocked to find the last person she ever wanted to see at the front door pointing a gun in her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Augustus entered the room and pointed the gun at Elizabeth's head. He grabbed hold of her, put his arm around her neck. He could feel her fear coursing through him, for some reason it made him so happy. She attempted to free herself and he pushed the gun closer to her, which frightened her more. "Once I get you back to Hamilton and we're married everything will be fine. All your past sins will be forgiven."

"I fixed that bulb… what are you doing?" Jack's face hardened as he took in the situation. Elizabeth looked terrified and he couldn't blame her. "Come any closer and she'll be wearing a nice shade of red," he threatened as Jack attempted to move closer to them.

"but then she'll be dead and everything you've done will be for nothing," Jack didn't have his weapon on him and he knew it was sitting on the chair but then so did Augustus. If he moved, he was sure, he'd shoot her. He seemed too trigger-happy for Jack's liking.

"If I shoot her then you can't marry her. If I can't have her then nobody can." He snarled at Jack. There was a large amount of hate coming Jack's way. "You have me! I'm what you came for! Leave Jack alone!" Jack stood there, Elizabeth willing to give her life for his, it was something he knew she would do.

"Be quiet!" he shouted. He brushed her hair back so he could look at her face "when we're married, you will have to learn to be silent." Every touch he made towards Elizabeth made Jack all the more angry and agitated. But he had to keep his cool, that was the only way to keep Elizabeth safe and unharmed.

"I am already engaged to be married!" Elizabeth shouted at him. She could feel the arm around her neck getting tighter and tighter like a Boa Constrictor.

"Elizabeth, everything will be fine."

"Stop talking to her! Or I'll shoot you." Augustus was starting to get really annoyed with this stupid idiot. All he wanted to do was take Elizabeth back Hamilton, get married and that would-be problem solved but this Urchin was getting in his way.

"No!" she screamed and she could feel the tears pricking in her eyes. "I will voluntarily go with you but you have to leave Jack be." She looked him in the eyes and pleaded with him. She could feel his body start to calm down.

"How can I refuse my woman anything," he felt calmer "in any case the plans I have for Constable Thornton are far better if he's alive," he moved his positioning on Elizabeth so he was still pointing the gun at her but he was no longer holding her. Elizabeth couldn't move, the gun was still pointing into her neck.

He grabbed her wrist and picked up one of the empty chairs, "Here, put that in the middle of the room," he ordered at her. She did as asked.

"Put your hands behind your back," he ordered Jack. Jack looked down at the floor and then back to Elizabeth who looked petrified. He had thought up several plans to get the gun away from Talbot but he couldn't be sure that Elizabeth wouldn't be harmed in the process and he could be shot as well. He would do whatever Talbot told him to, just to keep Elizabeth safe.

"Elizabeth, my dear," he said in a sweet voice, pointing the gun at her, it put Elizabeth's nerves on edge "go and tie his hands," she took a small portion of the rope from him, but he made her look him in the eyes "and make it tight," he winked at Jack.

"Don't want you wriggling free, the lower-class always seem to be doing that," he rambled on. Jack wanted to kill him, he was insulting him and treating Elizabeth like a servant. If anything showed on his face, it was a clear disdain for Talbot.

Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach trying to tie up Jack's hands, she sadly was an expert at tying knots. She had been a girl scout leader in her teenage years and Talbot knew she could do them tight. She finished tying the knot and her eyes lingered on Jack's face a bit too long for Talbot's liking. He grabbed her hand a pulled her back to his side, to which Jack raised his voice, "Don't hurt her,"

"Or you'll what? Kick me to death? You couldn't reach up that high if you wanted to." He laughed, he had a wicked grin.

He got right in Jack's face, inches away "It's sad that you're a morally kind man, as long as I have this gun pointing at Elizabeth, you won't do anything to stop me, in fear or hurting her."

Jack looked away from Talbot and Talbot smiled. Talbot had him there, he orchestrated this whole event knowing that while Jack didn't have his weapon or Elizabeth even close to him, he wouldn't risk tackling the gun from Talbot.

"Get over there deary," he let go of her arm and Elizabeth moved to where he motioned. She stood next to him, while he pointed the gun at Jack. She was so scared he was going to shoot him. She couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist.

"Sit on the chair," he barked "I'm sure you're capable of following simple instructions." Jack sat down on the chair voluntarily. "Elizabeth my dear, can you use this rope to make sure Constable Thornton is secured to the chair,"

When Elizabeth didn't move he turned to her and shouted "Now!" and she then began to move. Jack's heart was breaking, he knew Elizabeth didn't want to do it, he turned to her and looked her in the eyes "It's fine, do as he asks, it'll keep you safe." She started to tie the rope around him and her insides felt so sick, she just wanted to wake up from this horrible dream she was having.

"What are you going to do when people notice Elizabeth's gone tomorrow?" Jack thought he could reason with Talbot, explain some of the circumstances that may stall him or change his mind.

He made his voice louder "When she doesn't turn up at the school and I'm not doing my rounds, people will come looking for both of us." Elizabeth had used the rope and now Jack was worried he may not be able to get loose from the chair.

"I'm getting tired of the sound of your voice," he punched Jack in the face. The impact was enough to split Jacks lip. Elizabeth rushed to Jack's side and put her hand to his face, trying to console him but really consoling herself.

Taking advantage of Jack's disorientation, he gagged his mouth "this will keep you quiet, you know this evening is going so much better than I planned." He struggled against it but it just hurt his mouth and it made it hard to breathe.

"Come Elizabeth," she shook her head, crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and she reluctantly stood up, but didn't take her eyes away from Jack's.

He stood her in front of him, grabbed her hands and with the rest of the rope tied up her hands and added a little rope to pull her along with "what are you doing? I said I'd go voluntarily…"

Augustus sighed "You know at one point Elizabeth I would've believe you but right now, I don't. Can't risk you running off, now can I?" he tested it out and she was pulled along wherever he wanted. Jack was livid, he was treating her like an animal.

"I'm not a dog!" she tried to get her hands free and Augustus put a hand to cup her cheek but she shrugged away from it. This made him even more nasty. He put his gun in his side sling and Jack saw he only had that weapon but no more ammunition. So, Talbot only has 5 bullets in his weapon, good information when he captures his sorry self and sends him to prison.

"Well it was good knowing you Constable Jack Thornton. You made a worthy adversary. Sadly, this is obviously the end of your engagement to Elizabeth but I hope you give us your best wishes on our happy life together." Elizabeth looked in disbelief at this ridiculous man, he was even more unattractive than the day she refused his proposal years ago.

With that he kicked over Jack's chair and then laughed to himself. "Jack!" she cried. Talbot was pulling her out of the door and heading into the woods, which led out of town.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Meanwhile in Hamilton William Thatcher was busy at work at the Shipyard. They had plenty of shipping to be coordinated through the port. One of his assistants had picked up a telegram on behalf of Mr. Thatcher.

"Mister Thatcher, sir, your telegram. It appears urgent." He was young, only just started out, he owed a lot to Mr. Thatcher he was a nice man when you didn't things wrong and he was trying to make sure he did everything to his best abilities.

"Thank you, Billy, where are those documents on the Freighter for Block A?" he took the telegram from the boy. "There on your desk, sir." He pointed and made sure his boss knew where they were. "That'll be all Billy for now."

"Yes Sir. Do you want the door left open or closed?"

"Close it," Billy shut the door and went to run those last few errands that he hadn't had time for. William Thatcher sat down at his desk and read the telegram. It was from Hope Valley and he had a good idea of what the telegram would say even before he read it.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I am delighted to send word that I am engaged to be married to Constable Jack Thornton following his proposal yesterday. I hope you send your best regards._

 _Much love_

 _Your doting daughter_

 _Elizabeth Thatcher._

He sat back in his chair and smiled. Elizabeth had always been the most worldly and stubborn, he had known when she last came home that there was a proposal on the horizon. He was so proud of her, a father shouldn't have favourites but if he was honest with himself, his favourite would be Elizabeth. She knew her own mind and fought hard for what she wanted, she reminded him of himself at her age.

"This is a very good thing," he said to Willis his golden retriever, who sat up wagging his tail, he gave him a pat on the head. Another wedding, he hoped that his wife would be willing and capable to make the journey to Hope Valley to see her daughter's big day.

He opened another telegram from the Hamilton Mounties, he had been chasing Augustus Talbot for years ever since that fateful day in his living room. He had such promise and then he threw it all away for nothing, his daughter refused him, he hardly saw that as a reason for assault.

 _William Thatcher,_

 _Augustus Talbot's whereabouts are still unknown, we are still tracking him._

 _Regards_

 _B. Knightly (Canadian Mountain Police)_

He had disappeared off the beaten track a few weeks ago and it worried him that he didn't know where that maniac was. It did give him some solace to know that he wouldn't have the intelligence to be able to know Elizabeth's whereabouts. After all, he had intercepted all communications that Augustus Talbot had made since that fateful day. All the letters had been read and burned and the more letters he sent, the more nasty and vengeful they got. He did the right thing, he was protecting his daughter.

During that time, Jack was wrestling with the chair on the floor trying to free himself from the ties. He had to admit that Elizabeth did a good job, he'd have to ask her where she learnt how to tie knots. For some reason having her tie him up, stirred up some kind of romantic, lustful feelings inside of him. He shook his head from side to side and that moved the gag, so now it under his chin. "pffoar," he let out a sign of relief. He could feel his pocket knife inside his trouser pocket and he just needed to move it over slightly.

"Ok… move slightly over… yeah there it is… ow…" he could feel the tip of the blade cut his hand but that didn't matter, he needed to get to Elizabeth. He could feel the knife cutting through the rope, "yes, finally," now his hands were free, he undone all the other ties around his legs.

He looked toward the seat where his Mountie Belt was sitting and his weapon was gone. Talbot must have taken it. He ran out of Elizabeth's house and shut the door behind him, no need to let Talbot know he had freed himself by leaving the door wide open. He ran to the jail to collect his Mountie uniform and get another weapon.

"Hey I've been looking for you," Jack was so happy to run into Bill, who was sitting on his desk in the Jail.

"I need your help Bill" As Jack took off his other top and put on his Mountie Uniform.

"What's happened? And you know you're bleeding, right?" Jack picked up a rifle from the Weapons cupboard in the room.

"Talbot's taken Elizabeth hostage and he's got my weapon," he got a bandage to wrap round his hand.

"That's what I came to report, I Ned Yost earlier and he said Mr. Smith looked exactly like Augustus Talbot,"

"I'll get the horses saddled up and we'll go and get this moron,"

"What's Talbot wanted for?"

"Just about everything,"

"Well know you can add assault with a weapon and kidnapping."

They got on their horses and rode into the woods, Jack believed that Talbot wanted to head out of town and get to one of the bigger towns or back to Hamilton. It had started to rain and he feared for the love of his life. He prayed that Talbot had even the slightest amount of kindness in him and was protecting her. After all she was only wearing her pink check coloured dress, which was pretty but no protection in this weather.

Elizabeth was struggling to keep up, it was dark and she'd tripped over a lot things whilst being pulled like a dog through the woods. She just hoped that Jack was alright. Clearly Talbot had a plan but she couldn't make out where they were going or what was going through his mind. Every so often he pulled with more force on her hands. They were starting to bleed because of rope burn.

"Please can we stop for a moment?" she pleaded so she could catch her breathe.

"No, we have to keep moving, the sun will be up soon and we'll need shelter." He said it harshly and he regretted it but he had to keep her moving in case people in the town got wise. In any case that Mountie might be dead by now.

"There's only the mines for protection and they could collapse at any moment," she couldn't believe that he wanted to stay in the mines for protection.

"We'll have to take that chance…" he said and pulled on the rope harder.

Suddenly she could hear the fast hooves of horses and she prayed that it was Jack or anyone who had come to rescue her. At the same time, she hoped it wasn't Jack because that meant he was safe and Augustus couldn't hurt him. She feared that he would kill him and leave him there and she couldn't bear that, it would break her heart.

"ELIZABETH," it was Jack's voice and she knew in her heart that he would come and find her. It sounded as though it was far away, which saddened her.

The instant she heard Jack's voice, Augustus put a hand over her mouth "if you speak even a word, I will find him and kill him,"

He was more threatening this time and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do exactly what he said. She nodded and then took his hand from her mouth, believing her.

She didn't know what happened but suddenly her brain detached from her heart "JACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then felt sting of Talbot's back hand across her face. The shock knocked her to the floor and soon after, all she saw was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

"JACK!" Jack and Bill stopped their horses abruptly and they were desperately trying to listen to where they'd heard the voice come from. He was sure it was Elizabeth. Jack raced to where he heard her voice.

"ELIZABETH!" he shouted and he waited but there was no response from her. He worried that Talbot had done something to quieten her. The sunlight was beginning to come up and he was going to make sure that he found her and imprisoned Talbot for the rest of his miserable life. He would not stop searching for her until he found her.

Augustus carried an unconscious Elizabeth over his shoulder into one of the abandoned mines. He'd been looking for weeks for somewhere to lie low in case something like this happens, he had learnt that this mine had been derelict for a long time, no one ever entered it. When it became dark again he could carry on taking Elizabeth home to Hamilton. He regretted his hitting her but she needed to learn who was in charge.

Although, he was having second thoughts about leaving her in here, all alone. It was dark and the only light was from an animal wax candle that he'd been using all night. It was hot and dusty in here but he couldn't risk leaving her anywhere else where she might be seen or taken.

On their way up here, less than half a mile in the direction towards town there had been a small cave, he could keep her in there but what if someone found her? No, she'd have to stay here and in any case, she was unconscious, she'd be fine he reasoned with himself. He would be much happier if he knew where she was.

He walked down one of the tunnels, there was an alcove that appeared perfect to leave her in. He put a blanket on the floor and tied the remaining round a large, heavy rock, just to make sure she couldn't leave. He was beginning to feel a little paranoid, he just hoped that after they were married, it wouldn't be this much work.

"There, you're safe here, I'll be back later." He left the candle burning and knew there would be enough to make sure she wasn't left in the dark. He knew he was going to be a perfect husband and when he had her dowry, he'd make sure they lived in the comfort that they were used to. "I will be back but I have to get rid of a Mountie first." He left her there and made sure he had his weapon close to hand.

"Hey, here's some more," Jack was looking at some footprints he had been following for about a mile now. There were two sets, one large and one small. He was dead certain that they belonged to Talbot and Elizabeth.

"What's over that way?" he asked Bill

"The old mine, its derelict now for fear of collapsing." To a stranger it was the perfect place to keep out of sight, no sane person would wander in there. He was counting on Talbot to have researched the area before leading Elizabeth somewhere that could cause her danger.

"We'll keep following them," he stated, getting on his horse. Bill was starting worry for Elizabeth, it had been a while since she had been outside, she was probably cold and wet.

"We will find Talbot and we will send him to prison," Jack had to believe he would find Elizabeth in one piece or it would break his heart.

"Or kill him," Bill said bluntly "come on, don't make me to be the bad guy… you know you've thought of it too," he chuckled. Jack smiled, he could always count on Bill to make even the most awful of activities bearable.

"Congratulations on your engagement by the way. I see you took my advice," Jack knew that Bill was trying to alleviate the situation and take his mind of Elizabeth but it wasn't working.

Elizabeth awoke to find herself cold and wet with a blanket around her. She couldn't seem to move her hands because they were still bound. She had a headache and her cheek was sore. She could hear the rattling around her and assumed that Talbot had left her in the mines. She closed her eyes and thought of Jack. She thought about his warmth and his smile, how he made her feel, how she wanted to spend every single moment of the day with him. At times, he said the wrong things, like the time he called her a goat, strangely now that made her smile.

She wanted to get out of here and Talbot was away, if she could find a way to free herself then she could escape and warn Jack. She followed with her fingers where the rope was tied to, around a large boulder. The mine wasn't safe, she could hear the creaking and groaning, it scared her. She rubbed the rope backwards and forwards on a jagged edge of the rock, it started to fray.

She wanted to get the gag out of mouth, although with the dust and dirty air around this mine, it was probably for the best that she had it in. Fraying the rope was time consuming but at least she was doing something.

She was so close now, 'snap' she was free. Her hands were still bound but she could contend with that. She got up and immediately sat back down, her head was thumping and sore but she could do this. It was better to run away than to stay here waiting for him, she had no idea how long she had left.

As Elizabeth discarded her mouth gag, pulling it with force from her face, she allowed it to drop to the floor. "Which way?" she said to herself, when she got to her feet. Both sides of the mine looked the same, she ran down one end of the mine, using the candle in both hands to show her some light, hoping it would lead her to her freedom.

Jack and Bill had split up following the footprints. He saw the isolated mine opening and it didn't seem safe. He took out his matches, lit a candle holder and made his way in. He wouldn't call out in case Talbot was in here, he didn't want another confrontation especially in somewhere as unsafe as this mine. He came across an alcove where a blanket and frayed rope were left discarded. Either Elizabeth was here and had escaped or Talbot had moved her on, in any case, he was on the right track. He looked on the floor and found a small piece of cloth similar to the one Talbot had used to gag him, Elizabeth was here.

He could hear footsteps directly behind him, so he carried on into the mine, blew out the candle and discarded it. He heard grunting and an aggravated "why?" Obviously, Elizabeth had escaped, Talbot was not happy and it meant that if he could get to her first, then she would be safe and he'd have no leverage.

Elizabeth kept moving, she knew she didn't know where she was going but she was sure she heard footsteps and they echoed through the mine. The candle had blown out, so it was dark now and she was starting to think that she went the wrong way to freedom.

She half ran around a corner and suddenly had a hand cover her mouth and another round her waist, pulling her into the mine wall. The person had leather gloves on, she could feel the sensation on her face. She was panting and scared, the hand over her mouth was keeping her quiet. All at once, the figure moved her, silently, so they were facing each other. The gloved hand still covering her mouth, the other at her waist keeping him close to her.

She heard another set of footsteps run down the way she was going with a candle holder, the holder making a clackety noise as the figure moved. "Where are you?" it sounded more like a whispered threat and that voice was Talbot's, so who was shielding her in the pitch darkness?

Jack daren't make a sound for fear of echoing, he knew that Talbot wasn't far behind him, grabbing Elizabeth hadn't been his greatest idea but he knew he could keep her safe and shield her from Talbot should it be necessary for him to do so. Talbot was still lurking around so it made impossible for them to move. He was hoping that Talbot would move further down the mine so he could grab Elizabeth and take her away from here.

She hoped it was Jack. She moved her still bound hands up and around this mysterious person's clothes. She heard an intake of breath. She felt such relief when she felt one of the buttons and knew it was part of Jack's Mountie uniform. It was him and he was here to protect her, to take her away from this horrible place. She was also terrified that Talbot would find them and he would kill Jack. He was ruthless at the moment and that made Elizabeth afraid.

He felt that Elizabeth knew it was him, therefore he hoped she wouldn't make a noise, he took his hand from her mouth and put both arms round the top of her shoulders, bringing him to her. Their faces were mere inches away from each other's. He took this moment to get out his pocket knife and feel around her hands, when he found them, he opened the knife and cut the rope away from her hands. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. He put the pocket knife away and grabbed picked up his rifle.

He couldn't hear movement and decided now was as good a time as ever to leave this mine. He whispered in Elizabeth's ear "let's move." They moved through the mine quickly and quietly until Elizabeth could feel the air coming against her and suddenly she was cold again. She could feel a hand on the small of her back guiding her to the fresh air. She could now see the outside, the trees and blue sky. She squinted as it was so bright, but she could finally smile.

"Come on," he took Elizabeth's hand and they ran out and into the trees. He found his horse and smiled at her. He took her by the waist and lifted her onto the horse. He followed suit seconds later and put his arms around her, they galloped through the woods. They heard the shot of a pistol in the distance.

"Where are we headed?" she asked, her was voice tired and strained. "We're going to find and meet up with Bill. I have a good idea of where he is,". Elizabeth was bone cold and she was still wet from the rain that had come down hours ago. She hadn't noticed but she was shivering.

"Hold the reins a minute," he gave her the reins and she looked forward, oblivious to Jack taking of his red uniform. He draped it around her.

"You'll get cold Jack!"

"I'll be fine, we have to keep you healthy and safe." He smiled at her but knew that it was far from over with Talbot.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Meanwhile in town, everyone was all over the place looking for their school teacher, constable and friends. Abigail was worried when she entered Elizabeth's house to find rope scraps and blood on the floor. She had a horrible feeling. The children went home to their parents and they were ordered to stay inside.

Rosemary ran into Lee's arms "I'm so worried Lee, what if somethings happened to them?" she was genuinely worried. Although Elizabeth was her competition at one point, she thought of her as a dear friend and she would always care for Jack.

There was a meeting in the Saloon, Abigail, Lee, Rosemary and most of the mothers of the school children were in attendance. "I have a mind to send men scouting for them, but I have no idea where to send them!" Lee stated.

"I think we should wait a little while longer, if there is a threat in the woods, we could be subjecting people to danger," Dottie said thinking about the welfare of the towns folk.

"I suggest we all wait in our homes and keep our children safe," Florence said.

"I believe we should go about our business until we hear word from someone about their whereabouts." Abigail truly worried for Elizabeth and Jack but she didn't think everyone should risk their lives wandering about for them. That wouldn't be conclusive to their lives and it could cause more problems than it solves. Everyone at the meeting concluded that Abigail's plan was the best idea and although they were unhappy to not be helping, they could all rally when they heard something.

They were a few miles from Hope Valley now, there was a clearing of trees and they saw Bill sitting atop of his horse, drinking some water. "Thank heavens you found her, the footprints went cold a mile that way," he used his thumb to direction over his shoulder. "Let's go back to town, I need to check Elizabeth's wounds." She thought he looked sad and annoyed, there was something in his eyes that made her sad.

She tried to stay awake but she ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder, he was cradling her in his arms whilst also keeping hold of the reins. Bill watched as Jack rode back to town with Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder. He knew once this Talbot character was gone they would be happy. They were the sort of people that could persevere and she would love him until the end. She was a strong character that one despite everything that's happened, she will prevail on top. He wondered if Abigail made scones or better beef stew. Her beef stew was made for weather like this, wet and cold.

He didn't want to wake her but he had no choice, "Elizabeth, we're at your house," he carried her inside, around the mess and sat her down on her sofa.

She awoke at the sound of his voice, she took off his red uniform and looked around. Her home was a mess and usually that would bother her, but the last few hours were miserable and she didn't care about the mess. "Elizabeth, I want you to go and take a hot bath, I'll sort out the stove. Once you've done that I will assess and perhaps dress your injuries." For once he was happy she didn't use her stubborn attitude and disagree with her.

Later on, she sat in front of the fire, her legs underneath her with a blanket draped around her. The crackling of wood and the orange, yellow hues made the room come alive with colour. Jack had come from Abigail's and told her all about Talbot and the mess that had led to their disappearance. Abigail had agreed with some of the other mothers that allowing Elizabeth to recover for the week would be the best option, as she wouldn't be in the clear mindset to teach.

Elizabeth looked around her home, Jack had cleaned the place up. He hadn't needed to but he was a good man and knew the sight of it bothered her. Bill had gone to the Saloon to get some rest after a long night. He made his way over to Elizabeth's with dinner courtesy of Abigail. He knocked on her door, he heard footsteps come across the floor, the second she opened the door he could smell the Lavender. He loved that smell, she smiled and opened the door wider. After he came in, she locked and bolted the door behind him. As she had done with all the windows and doors for some reason it made her happier and safer to know that the door would need to be broken down in order for someone to get in.

"Abigail thought you would be hungry, she says she will come by tomorrow morning," She looked confused "well, that won't be possible because I'll be teaching," she said, matter-of-factly. Jack looked at her with concern and she hated that pitying face he was wearing, "Elizabeth, the mothers agreed to give you this time to recover and start back fresh next week," he smiled encouragingly.

"oh… I suppose that makes sense," she was silly to believe that she could dive back into teaching the moment she got back. She knew she needed time to recover, especially to allow the redness around face and wrists to disappear. That way the children wouldn't ask too many questions, she wouldn't want them to worry.

"Thank you for making the fire and cleaning up," she said, it made her home so warm when the stove was lit.

"Well, it was my mess to clean," he laughed. "Beef stew?" he asked and she nodded her head.

He put some beef stew into each bowl and then went to sit down on the sofa where Elizabeth was sitting. They ate in companionable silence. "Talbot is still out there, he could be anywhere," Jack looked at her, he knew what she was saying was true and he had a method of tackling the situation. "Myself and Bill will be doing perimeter checks regularly, I will make sure that he never gets that close to you again," by the look in Jack's eyes she knew he meant it. He was rubbing her arm in a reassuring manner. The amount of love she had for him was impossible to explain.

"Right," he picked up his rifle and hat "I'm going to do a perimeter check and then I'll positioning myself close by, in case he intends to do something," Elizabeth still sat on the sofa knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She was tired, her body ached and all she wanted was to close her eyes and go into a dreamless sleep but she knew that wouldn't happen, not yet.

"Wait, can you stay a little while? Just until I go to sleep?" she asked, she didn't want to sound pathetic but having him here, made her all the happier.

Jack blushed a little, it was not a problem as such, he had never stayed with any woman while they slept, in fact there were many things he had never done with a woman, he should start making list, he thought. "I'll stay with you," he put his rifle down next to his chair and sat down. She moved closer so her head rested on his shoulder and he put his arm round her shoulders. "Do you want me to read a chapter of one of your books? Could help you sleep…I know Science and the World helped me sleep at school!" they both laughed and she patted his shoulder.

He looked on her coffee table for another book and found 'Elizabeth Gaskell's North and South' "What's this one about?" he asked, she smiled "it's about this English woman who travels with her family from an idyllic farming area to an industrial community far away in the North. They struggle with poverty and children working in Mills. It's quite thought provoking," she could see similarities between her and the character, it's a reason why she liked it.

She looked up at his face, his split lip bothered her. It's not as though she hit him but it's her fault that it's there, she reached up and touched his face.

"Would you tell me if it hurts?" she asked curious for his response.

He took her hand and kissed the redness around her wrists where the rope had been, "Would you tell me?" he countered. She kissed his cheek then looked into his eyes and kissed his jaw, below his split lip. She decided to be impulsive and kissed the corner of his mouth, soft and delicately. She felt his hand move to her waist, the other on her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek, so tenderly. She had wanted to kiss him all the time she was stuck with Augustus and feel only Jack's hands on her body. He kissed her on the lips which led to many more kisses. The kisses became more frequent and more heated. Their breathing becoming laboured and she loved every second of it. He was handsome, masculine and he smelt earthy and divine.

"Elizabeth, its night time, this isn't proper," he had no idea where he got his restraint from. All the time she was kissing him, he didn't want her to stop. However, he didn't want her to do something that she would later regret. She wasn't in the right state of mind for this behaviour, she had been through a lot and was tired. That being said her Lavender scent was hypnotising him, the closer she got to him, the more lustful he felt. Not to mention that her hands were ruffled in his hair and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"After everything we've been through in the last few days, does it really matter?" she shot back at him annoyed for taking her hands in his and sitting her back down.

"Yes, and you know it does," he said sternly. She looked into his eyes and they were kind and soft. She knew he wasn't angry with her and he had her best interests at heart, as per usual. She settled her head back on his shoulder and could feel his body thrumming from their heated moment. It made her happy that she could instil such a response from him.

He read two chapters of North and South to her. She listened to his masculine voice, reading one of her favourite books. She felt her eye lids get heavy and slowly she fell asleep. Jack looked down, she had burrowed into his chest and sounded as though she were asleep, he smiled, she looked adorable when she was asleep. He closed the book and placed it on his lap, "When we're married, I'll kiss you whenever I like," she mumbled in her sleep deprived state.

"I would expect no less," he whispered to her with a smile on his face. He pulled the blanket so it was covering her over and took a moment to lay his head against the back of the sofa. He was exhausted but he could only take a short nap, he told himself. He had to do perimeter checks but the house was secure for now and his beautiful girl was asleep on his chest. He couldn't wait to be married to her. When they are married, she will always be safe, happy and loved, he would make sure of it, he thought.

She slept dreamlessly and felt safe and content in her fiancée's arms. She didn't care how improper it was. She was tired and after everything that had happened lately, she just wanted to be held and loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

The next morning when she opened her eyes, Elizabeth found herself looking at her desk sideways. She was pleasantly cosy with a blanket over her body keeping her warm. She felt totally relaxed and had slept really well, which surprised her. She felt something beneath her shuffle slightly and she looked around for the reason of the movement.

She was in shock-horror when she realised that her head was laying across Jack's chest. She was draped over him. She could hear his heart beating in his chest and his breathing was slow and melodic. Jack must have moved while he slept last night as he was now spread across the sofa, his head on the arm rest and herself atop of his chest. She realised his arm was across her waist and his other arm dangling over the side. She supposed subconsciously that having Jack's heartbeat to listen to may have made her sleep better.

Jack looked so peaceful when he slept. It was strange to have witnessed him in this state because she saw him in a way that she saw so infrequently. Vulnerable. One word she would never associate with Constable Jack Thornton. His facial expression was so unguarded. She loved seeing a side to him that no one else saw, it made her feel special.

Jack was warm and comfortable despite lying half across a sofa. His head was resting against the side of the sofa. He had a blanket over him and the stove was roaring away, that explains the warmth, he thought. He rubbed his eyes and took in the sight around him, he clearly wasn't at home. He moved forward and stretched his arms above his head, he'd needed the sleep. He looked on his lap and found the book 'North and South' then all the memories of what happened the night before came flooding back. Elizabeth had asked him to stay, they had a heated kissing session, he read her a few chapters and she fell asleep at his side. He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was upstairs combing through her hair and getting ready for the day ahead. If her parents had seen her draped across a man, a Mountie no less, there'd be words ringing in her ears. But soon that man would be her husband and they would share a bed, for some reason that made her giggle. How childish to giggle at something so natural… She would see the male anatomy very closely indeed. How had she not thought about this before now?

Jack opened his eyes abruptly and was in complete shock when he looked beside him and saw Elizabeth wasn't there. Good God! He'd fallen asleep, a deep sleep. What if Talbot had taken her whilst he'd been foolishly sleeping away. He jumped up "ELIZABETH!" he called out.

"Yes," she called from upstairs. He felt a sudden wave of relief through his entire body. She walked down the stairs and came to stand in front of him.

"I fell asleep, I apologise profusely." He looked at her and she seemed happy, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to do my morning rounds," he picked up his rifle and left embarrassed about his demeanour.

A few days went by and as Elizabeth lay in bed reading her book, she could hear Jack riding around her home at all hours of the night. He had become extremely protective, which she supposed wasn't a bad thing. Wherever she looked there he was, keeping a close eye on things. He was rarely out of his red Mountie uniform. Surely Augustus must have made a run for it perhaps back home to sell his story to the newspapers.

It had been quiet and she knew she had become some-what complacent when she went back to work on Monday morning. She was happy for a useful distraction; all the children came in and put their lunch pails on the back table. Opal came over to her "I've missed you Miss Thatcher," she got down to her level and gave her a hug. She missed her children. They were all so happy and well behaved today, it made her heart warm. They all moaned when they had to do maths though, which made her laugh.

"Ok children, when you're finished with your equations, I want you to come up and place your workbooks on my desk and then go out for recess," she wandered over to the stove and placed more wood on it. "Look, it's Mountie Jack!" said Gabe, all the children were saying hello and smiling to him as they went out for recess.

"How've things gone today?" he took off his hat and put it down on one of the tables.

"Jack, I am so happy to be back at work. I love teaching. I genuinely cannot imagine my life without it!" she said getting up from the stove. Jack's hand reached to her cheek and he rubbed away some soot that she must have smudged onto her face. "The children were so happy to see me, although not so happy to see their maths workbooks," they both laughed.

"Well, I can't imagine anyone not being happy to see you. Maths on the other hand I can completely believe!" he laughed. They wandered outside into the warm fresh air, the children played catch and chase. It was nice to be back, she thought. Jack grabbed his hat and followed her.

"I just came to check on things, see how you're doing," they sat down on the steps leading into the school. "I'm fine Jack because of you," she smiled because it was true. Without him, she could be still be with Talbot.

Opal came running over to the pair along with a few of the other girls, "Yes Opal," she enquired. "My mummy says that you're getting married soon," she smiled and looked at Jack "Yes, at some point I will be getting married to Mountie Jack," Jack took hold of her hand and gave it a kiss, she felt a blush appearing on her face. Some of the girls started 'aww-ing' and giggling.

"My mummy says that means you won't be teaching us anymore?" all the children stopped and looked over. Elizabeth saw their worried faces "I will still be your teacher, even after I am a married woman," she looked at Jack with concern, they hadn't officially talked about it but this was her decision and she wanted to continue teaching. The children went back to playing their games happily knowing their teacher wasn't going anywhere.

"My dad says you're punching above your weight." One of the boys said to Jack. Elizabeth and Jack both started laughing.

"What does that mean, Miss Thatcher?" Opal asked holding onto 'Beary'.

"Don't worry Opal, I don't understand what it means either… but my mum always tells my dad not to say that in front of me,"

"It means that Miss Thatcher is a very beautiful woman and I am not deserving of her," the children nodded and he looked straight at Elizabeth. His eyes were warm and loving, it made her blush and she gave him a big smile.

Jack was still smiling. "And you can tell your father, that I am well aware that I am punching above my weight," the boy smiled and ran off to play catch with some of the other boys.

Elizabeth became serious when she took Jacks hand and lowered her voice so that only he could hear "I know we haven't discussed my carrying on as a teacher after we're married but…"

Jack interrupted her "Elizabeth, if you want to continue or you don't that is your choice and I will support whatever choice you make," he smiled and she could tell he was genuine. She knew that their married life was going to be wonderful because unlike her father's queue of Hamilton suitors Jack supported her no matter what.

"You really mean that?" she looked straight at him.

"Off course. A while ago, you said you supported me being a Mountie and that meant the world to me. How could I not support you when you love what you do," she forgot all propriety and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. All the children suddenly went 'ooo' and 'aww'.

"Well, I think I'd better be going," they both stood up and she brushed herself down.

"Children, let's go inside, it's time for your English lesson," there was a lot of moaning and groaning but they all made their way inside to their seats.

"Jack, what do you think of me making you dinner tonight?" she wanted a premise to spend some time alone with him.

"I think that sounds great,"

"I'll be back to walk you home later" he kissed her cheek, hopped onto his horse and rode down the path. Unknown to both of them, someone else was listening to them making plans and he didn't like it at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Jack was riding about the town doing his usual rounds, had a chat with some of the towns folk that he would meet along the way. He was riding through the woods and noticed something red that caught his eye. He got off his horse and wandered over, they were deep red and white flowers sitting underside a big fir tree. They reminded him of big daisies and they were very pretty. He looked around and knew that no one owned this land, therefore no one owned the flowers either. He picked a bunch and placed them neatly into his satchel, making sure not to squash them.

That night, he remembered to carry his weapon just in case and armed also with his flowers, he knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Elizabeth looked beautiful, she was wearing her red blouse and he found it ironic that the flowers were also red.

"You brought me flowers," she knew she shouldn't be so girly about them but it was so sweet. She hugged him and went to place them in the vase that he had bought her when she moved in. She placed the flowers on the table. "Dinner will be ready soon. I've made spaghetti," she smiled at her pretty flowers.

"Did you know they're called Gerbera's?" he said. He had been to Abigail later this afternoon and asked her what she thought they were. Abigail didn't know but strangely Henry Gowen did. Apparently, it was a past time of his, which was quite shocking.

"Really? My knowledge of plants is some-what lacking." She said embarrassingly. Her sisters were well-versed in flower arranging but that had never appealed to her, she preferred her science books.

"I am shocked," he said laughing.

"I went to teacher college not flower school," she argued back with a smile. He loved it when she challenged him, he found it so attractive that she knows her own mind.

"No, I'm shocked that I know something you don't," he laughed and she smacked his arm playfully. "This day will go down in history," he laughed.

After they had eaten, they were drinking some coffee at the table. Elizabeth had orchestrated tonight because she wanted to talk about their upcoming nuptials, perhaps make some plans. "So, have you thought about any plans for our wedding?" he looked over, he had thought about some plans but he had always believed that it was the brides day and she got anything and everything she wanted. Especially after seeing Lee get married but he'd married Rosie and that was a whole-other plate.

Play it safe he thought, you don't want to start any arguments "No, not really,"

She knew he was lying, just by the look on his face "do you want to set a date?"

That he did want "Yes,"

"What about this date two months' time?" that gives ample time for dress, cake and all other bits and pieces to be done.

"Two months? Bit far away isn't it?" he questioned.

"Rosemary would disagree with you," she countered.

"Rosemary wanted her wedding to be a theatrical production, where she was the star," they both were laughing because everything Rosemary did was a theatrical production. Poor Lee, he had no idea what'd hit him.

"What about a month?" Jack nodded his head and she felt so happy. In a month, she would be Mrs. Thornton.

Jack bid her a goodnight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put on his red uniform and conducted his rounds making sure his bride-to-be was safe as she slept.

Jack heard a disturbance in the Saloon that evening, Ed Greisler, one of the saw mill workers was fighting with another man again. He put his hat down on the bar and broke up the fight. "Looks like you're going to spend time in jail this evening, Ed," he locked Ed up in the jail and realised he'd left his hat on the Saloon bar.

He went into the Saloon "What'cha drinking then Constable?" the barman said.

"Nothing, I'm working," he looked around for his hat, but couldn't see it.

"I left my hat here, no less than ten minutes ago, you see where it went?" he asked the barman, he shrugged "No I didn't Constable,"

He had another hat in his belongings but that was strange, he was sure he'd taken off his hat and left on the bar. He went to the jail and rooted through his belongings.

"Looking for anything special Constable?" Ed said lying on the bed in the jail watching the Constable dig through his trunk.

"My spare hat, Ed,"

"Lost your old one then?"

"Yeah, you haven't happened to have seen it, have you?" he asked but Ed being as drunk as he was, went to sleep. Jack smiled, he'd never been that drunk but it made him laugh how a person can go to sleep mid-sentence. Was he really that boring? He laughed.

He was happy once he'd found it, he brushed it off and put it on the peg ready for his rounds later on.

Augustus sat in the derelict mine opening with the fire going, he was making something special for Miss Thatcher and he knew she would hate it.

In the morning after his rounds, Jack spotted a piece of paper nailed on to the Jail house door. He looked quizzically at it. It was written in a large font.

 _CONSTABLE JACK THORNTON,_

 _WE NEED TO SPEAK ABOUT DAMAGE TO MY PROPERTY. COME SOON. TODAY._

 _FARMER BEN THAWAITS._

It seemed urgent, usually Farmer Ben came to town and saw him. He supposed he must have waited and gotten bored so he left the note. Although it was unusual because he always believed that Farmer Ben was illiterate, he always spoke in person never in the time he'd been Constable of Hope Valley had he ever received a note from him. He took the note down and the nail out of the door, better safe than sorry, he thought.

He spotted Gabe and his friend who had bought some biscuits from Abigail's café and were squabbling over who got the last one.

"Gabe, you see Farmer Ben leave this?" he asked, his ears pricked up at the sound of his name.

"No, sorry Constable." He shook his head and went about on his journey home.

At school the next day, Elizabeth had sent the children out to have lunch and was cleaning up after their mathematical crafts activity. That went brilliantly she thought, she should do that again sometime. The children were so involved and interested. She needed to set up the next activity ready for after lunch.

He rode by the school on the way to Farmer Thawaits' farm. He would prefer to tell Elizabeth that he was heading up there and to not worry. All the children saw the Mountie arrive and waved hello to the Constable. "Hello everyone," he went inside where he found his love cleaning the chalkboard. She was an exceptional sight today, well she was beautiful every day.

She saw him and smiled. He thought that he only saw that smile when it was aimed at him, a smile specially reserved for him. "I'm heading up to Farmer Thawaits' farm, apparently there has been some damage to his property. I'll be gone most of the afternoon. I didn't want you to worry," he wondered if he should ask about his hat and whether she'd seen it, but then thought better about it.

"I hope Ben and his family's well." She said concerned, they were a close family and so kind.

"He left me a note on the jail door when I was on my morning rounds, it seems like an emergency. I just thought I'd tell you because I won't be here to walk you home this afternoon," Jack thought she looked a little disappointed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he was on his way.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

He watched him, riding around on his horse. He acted like the King of Hope Valley, him wearing his red uniform, 'upholding the law'. Even children liked him, the boys saluted him, as he rode past on their way to school. He saw Elizabeth, she looked a pure vision, so attractive, her sisters weren't nearly as attractive as her. They were more artificial with their hair and makeup but Elizabeth, she was as natural as breathing air.

What does she see in him? He has no class nor good breeding. Augustus racked his head for an explanation as to why a nice girl from Hamilton with good breeding and a generous dowry would want Jack Thornton. Perhaps it was the uniform, red and sparkly. He'd often been told that women were attracted to bright sparkly things.

In any case, Elizabeth needs to be at home where she belongs with him. Her dowry will be given once their married and then afterwards he'd have his life back. A good job within the Shipping company, society status and the Elizabeth on his arm would make it all the better.

Jack spent an hour casually riding through the mountain areas to get to Thawaites Farm. It was a long ride and tiring. He hated to be sad and romantic but he didn't like being away from Elizabeth for too long. Until Talbot was behind bars he couldn't rest easy and with the wedding a month away, it was too much unsettled ground for his liking. He was still surprised that Farmer Ben hadn't come to see him personally, perhaps he's ill.

He left his horse outside the house, his wife Jill saw him arrive and came outside to greet him, "Constable, can I get you something? Some lemonade? Water?" she was a lovely lady, very quiet and meek. She was a small woman, he likened her to Mary Dunbar in town. Same height and same coloured hair. However, she was a brilliant shot with a rifle, no trespassers dared to make an enemy of Jill Thawaites.

"I'll take that Lemonade if you're offering it," she went inside and came back out with a glass of lemonade. It was amazing, he always carried water in his satchel but the sweetness of the lemonade was perfect on a scorching day like this.

"You should be careful Constable, it's getting real warm these days," she said as motherly as ever. "Did you want to see Ben?" she enquired. It was a 100-acre working farm, so he could really be anywhere.

"Yes, he left a note on the Jail this morning. I came as soon as I could." He said.

"Ben hasn't left the farm all week," she said with a confused expression. He got out the note that was left for him and showed her, "that's not anyone's writing I know but Ben is around back in the stables, if you wanna talk to him," he nodded his head and put the note back in his pocket. He gave her the empty glass "thank you, that was much appreciated," she smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder "anything for you Constable, after all you helped us with that issue we had a while ago, we are still grateful."

"I was only doing my job," she smiled as though she was expecting him to say that. With that she went back inside the house. He walked around the back of the property as Jill had said and wandered to the stables where he saw Ben feeding a large brown and white Shire horse. "What a beautiful horse," he remarked, it truly was stunning. Ben was an older man, grey hair and stocky. He was a great man, strong, loyal and hard working – something he valued highly in people. His whole family lived on the farm, he had two older sons who were married and worked on the farm as well. Their children were in Elizabeth's class at the school. Overall a really nice family.

Ben turned around and smiled, he walked over and shook Jack's hand with enthusiasm "well…what brings Hope Valley's favourite Constable up here?" he said in his slow farmer drawl.

Jack stroked the Shire horse, so tame and wonderfully soft fur. "You left a note for me at the Jail, this morning about damage to your property," again Ben similar to his wife Jill looked puzzled.

"I don't leave this farm unless I have to," he smiled. "I can understand why, it truly is beautiful up here, can't say I'd ever want to leave if I lived here," which was true. The farm was beautiful and the animals were tame and wonderful. If he didn't love being a Mountie, he would put all his money together and buy a farm.

"What are you talking about Jack? There's no damage to my property, I would know."

"are you sure?" he wanted to be clear. "You didn't send anyone else to get me?"

"I do rounds every morning and so do my farm hands, there's nothing been reported to me, today or yesterday. No one would waste your time unless it was urgent." He knew that, that's why he'd come up today because this family only called him when there was something urgent or wrong.

"I have a note that was nailed on the Jail House door early this morning whilst I was on my rounds. Its signed from you," he showed him the note.

"That writing's too fancy to be mine or my families," he thought that when he read the note.

"If you didn't send it, then who did," this situation was becoming puzzling for Jack.

"Well Jack, I'm sorry to have dragged you all this way for nothing. If I'd needed you, I would've come to town." He meant it genuinely.

"No, it's fine. Just another strange occurrence, that's all."

"You know I don't believe in strange occurrences, I think everything happens for a reason." He said, it was something Jack believed too. "I hear congratulations are in order on your engagement to the beautiful Miss Thatcher," he smiled and laughed "If I was thirty years younger and I didn't have the most perfect wife in the world, I would have courted her," he said, Jack knew he was jesting but it made him laugh all the same. Ben gave him a playful shove.

"You would have given me a run for my money!" Jack said and he laughed. "Well, I best be on my way back to Hope Valley,"

"You tell Miss Thatcher that we hope she's ok after what happened with that unsavoury character," he started feeding another horse. "We all, were very sorry to hear about that business," he said. When he'd heard about Miss Thatcher being hurt, he was very angry. What kind of human being hurts such a lovely woman. She reminded him of his wife, headstrong and stubborn but with a heart full of love.

Suddenly it all pieced together. The note left on the door that nobody knew anything about, the long journey out here, no one saw or heard anyone put the note on the Jail door. It wasn't an occurrence, it was deliberate, to get him out of town and away from Elizabeth. She was on her own with no one to turn to and Talbot was more vicious than ever after he'd rescued her.

"You all right there Jack?" Ben looked confused at the spaced out face that Jack was wearing.

"No, I've got to go, come get me if you need me. Anytime, day or night!" he called behind him as he sprinted round the property and on to his horse. He went racing down the path as fast as his horse would take him.

"See you at the wedding!" Ben called out after him.

Jill came walking down to the stables, narrowly being missed by Jack in his sprint to his horse. "Where's Jack running to?"

"He's an engaged man darling, he's learning he will be running for a lifetime," he laughed whilst feeding a carrot to one of the Shires.

"What's that meant to mean, darling-husband of mine?" she asked with her hands on her hips, not amused in the slightest. After such a long marriage, Ben knew that was a warning sign for him to be told off.

"Nothing my dear…" Ben thought was the safe option and went to muck out the horses. Whoever said men were in charge clearly never had headstrong women at the helm of the ship, he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

It was still a beautifully warm day when Elizabeth dismissed the children for the weekend. She gave them some homework to complete and bring in Monday morning as per usual. They groaned and moaned but they had to practice what they'd been taught in the classroom otherwise they'd forget it by next week. She was sad to not have Jack walk her home today, it wasn't as though he walked her home every day but knowing he wouldn't be today, made her a little lonely. Eurghh! When had she turned into Julie, romanticising everything in her life and being sad when her man wasn't around. She was a self-sufficient woman, she could walk herself home! Wow, that sounded a little pathetic she thought!

Rosemary wanted her and Jack to practice their waltz for their first wedding dance. She already knew how to waltz but Jack didn't like to dance. The only time he ever danced was with her, which was very romantic. Him holding her at her waist and pulling her close, made her heart flutter. Since no one was around and all the children had gone home, she pretended to have a dance. She put her arms in the air as though she was holding Jack and she moved around the small space of the front of her classroom. She was so happy even though she felt silly. It took her completely by storm and was making her smile. Enough that she didn't notice someone walk in and watch her.

CLAP CLAP CLAP the sound of clapping hands echoed and she immediately stopped dancing. She started to laugh because someone catching her fooling around was a bit embarrassing. When she turned around, her laughter ceased and she moved away from the wall towards the back exit where she would run, given the option.

His gun was yet again pointed at her and he looked thrilled at the prospect. "I hear you're an engaged woman and that the weddings in a month," he walked down the aisle stopping every few steps but never dropping his gun.

"Yes, I am and it is," she said sternly.

Meanwhile, Jack was racing at all odds to turn a one hour journey into as fast as humanly possible. They cut through the stream and over Paddington Farm, he was on good terms with the farmer and knew he wouldn't care. If anything happens to Elizabeth, he doesn't know what he'd do with himself. He could live without her but he doesn't want to. She's perfect for him in every aspect, she has a good heart, is full of spirit, mild mannered as well as having a fiery personality. She disagreed with him at every stage and he loved every minute of it, their back and forth aggression with one another was great. No man has ever wanted a 'yes-wife' who never says no. He supposed that could come in handy for certain activities… get your mind out of the gutter Jack, he told himself.

"I was sorry to hear about your Mountie," he said smiling to himself. He was carrying something behind his back in his other hand.

"He's in town," she thought if she lied that he might run away, if he thought Jack would come here and arrest him. Then she could escape. She looked around the room for something to protect herself but there was scarcely anything.

"No, he's not," he said. It was the confidence in his voice that made her worry.

"How could you know that he's not?" he tossed a hat similar to Jack's on the floor. It had mess all over it, red and brown stains. It had burn holes as well.

She kept moving towards the cupboard nearing the back exit, not too quick otherwise he might shoot her. She felt some relief when she came across a set of sewing scissors. They weren't much and she didn't know if she had the emotional strength in her to stab someone. Even someone as awful as Augustus Talbot.

"Where did you get that?" she didn't know if she wanted the answer. Her throat felt sore and she was having trouble trying to sound as confident as she wanted to be.

He smiled, a wicked, awful smile "from the man himself. It was practically a gift. Although a gift from a corpse isn't really that much of a gift, now is it?" he could be lying but the way he was smiling and the fact that Jack wasn't here, could mean that Talbot had done something truly ghastly. Tears started to spill down her face and her eyes were stinging.

"There really isn't much to cry over," he came closer. He was a short distance away from her and she was well and truly scared. The exit was a short way away and if she could make it round him then she could run. "Mounties are meant to die that's why they don't marry, Elizabeth be reasonable, if he'd lived you'd have been a widow very quickly."

"I mean it only takes someone with as wild a temper as me, to shoot him." He laughed "and that's exactly what happened." He stared her down and it made her all the more nervous. She became fearful that it was true.

There wasn't a scratch on him, he looked messy but immaculate, if he'd hurt Jack then Jack would have put up a fight. He would never give up and neither would she. She was surprised in herself, she had become angry. No longer sad but angry that Talbot was trying to run her life. He came closer and closer, soon enough he was standing right in front of her. She opened the knife end of the scissors, ready if he tried to grab her.

Augustus took her silence to mean she was over Jack. She wasn't talking or fighting, she'd given up and he couldn't be more ecstatic. By the time he's taken her away from this place, she'd never know the true facts and a heartbroken Mountie is hardly likely to follow them.

He put his gun in his holster feeling quite content and safe with her. He always knew she would come around. He put both his hands on her face in a loving gesture and she didn't shy away or push back. He couldn't be happier if he tried. He leaned in and closed his eyes to have their first kiss.

This was it she thought, I'd rather be dead than have this man kiss me. She took the scissors, opened them at full capacity. She rammed them with all her force she had straight into his leg. She saw his eyes open wide and he fell onto his back. She lifted up her skirt and ran around him to him the back exit of the school. She kept running even though she could hear him screaming in pain, she had to get help. To find someone, to find Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

Elizabeth got outside and started running through the woods. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was so scared. She had no idea where she was running to apart from she thinks this way is away from town but it's too late now to turn back. He was sure to be on tail.

She was still crying, tears were inevitably falling from her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She kept running but didn't see a broken branch and fell over it. "Eurgh ow," she quickly got up and started running through the high grass.

Jack heard a noise and followed the rushing of tree branches and grass. He thought it could be Talbot. He rode towards the end of the trees where he knew whoever would have to come out and face him.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jack waiting at the end of the trees. She ran straight into his waiting arms. He snatched her up and held her close, he kissed the side of her head "Elizabeth, dear God, what are you doing here?" She was desperately trying to catch her breath, "he's behind me," was all she could get out.

Jack looked down at her dress and saw blood. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" he fired out all these questions at her. Prepared for the possibility of riding back to the town and finding Nurse Faith to help her. She peered down at her clothes, her dress was ruined. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear. "I stabbed Augustus with a pair of knitting needles and then I ran. This is his blood not mine." She managed to stutter out. She didn't want him to let go of her.

He took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her behind him when Talbot came into view. He was limping. There was blood all done his leg, he was holding his gun in one hand and pointing in his direction. In the other he had the scissors caked in blood. He smiled because his Elizabeth was strong and he never knew she was capable of protecting herself like that. She surprised him at how strong she really was.

"Elizabeth, come here," Augustus shouted at her but she held on tighter to his bicep and refused to move from behind jack. "Now," he shouted even louder. She held her head high but was beginning to feel really sick.

"She's not going anywhere," Jack yelled back at him. He was aware of the fact that Elizabeth was loosely holding to his red uniform at his bicep. "I think you need to get that seen to," gesturing to his leg "that's a whole lot of blood." He's lost a lot of blood which means he'll start getting dizzy soon and will be incapable of standing up on his two legs, Jack thought.

"This," he gestured to his leg "is all because of you," he pointed the gun at Jack. Talbot was getting more and more aggressive. He pushed Elizabeth behind him more, he'd rather be shot than let her get hit.

"How d'you figure that?"

"Before you came along, I had an easy ride with her. She wouldn't have hurt me," he stared at Elizabeth like a wolf ready for the hunt. "She was submissive, the perfect wife," he heard the disagreement in Elizabeth deep release of air.

"I have to disagree with you there. I've known Elizabeth Thatcher for a while now and she has never been submissive ever," he smiled and that's why he loved her.

"You're improper with her. You stay the night in all the women of Hope Valley's row houses or just Elizabeth's?" he said it with malice and a tone that was intended for insult. She could feel the tension in Jack's body. He was seething with anger.

Elizabeth was tired of the taunting. She was going to have her say now. "I'm going to be his wife and bear his children. You're the one that drove him there in the first place by kidnapping me," she yelled at Talbot. Jack was taken back, surprised and shocked that she would get involved and have her say against a man with a loaded weapon.

"Stay here, do not move," he whispered to her. She nodded her head afraid of what was going to happen. Jack saw an opportunity when Talbot lowered his weapon, he was clearly taking ill. So, he charged at him. BANG the gun went off and then fell on the floor.

Jack managed to tackle Augustus Talbot to the grass whilst Elizabeth picked up the gun. He put the handcuffs on him and dragged him up off the grass. It was the best feeling in the world for Jack, to have this mad-man safely in handcuffs. They took him to the jail and called for Nurse Faith to stitch him up. She stitched him up the best she could, Talbot was aggressive and was refusing treatment. The jail cell locked behind him, to keep him there.

Faith left as she had a lot of house calls to make, so she hurriedly ran to her next patient. Elizabeth looked at Jack whilst he sat on his desk, he'd just come back from sending a telegram for someone to take him to trial and then prison. They hugged and Elizabeth ran her hands down his arms. She came across blood, it was wet whereas the blood on her dress was long dried.

"Take off your uniform?" she said to him. He hesitated but did as asked.

There, she saw a large gaping wound on the side of his arm. When the gun had gone off, the bullet missed his arm but scraped the skin. "Just a scratch," Jack said. He mustn't have noticed through all the pumping adrenaline when he tackled Talbot.

"I'll get Faith to stitch it up later,"

"You know Casualty First Aid," he nodded "therefore you can direct me and I will dress it,"

"Elizabeth its fine I will wait for Nurse Faith to stitch it up. It's not a problem," he smiled and she believed that he thought everything was fine. But she didn't.

"Jack Thornton," that got his attention, she thought. She got out all the First Aid materials and emergency dressings that Jack kept in his office. "You will direct me and I will dress your wound," she was scared. She had never been this close to so much blood before. Jack was going to be her husband and he just risked his life for hers, therefore she will 'man up' and dress his wound.

Jack was speechless, will there ever be a moment in his life when she stopped surprising him? She got some water, some clothes and began to dab at the wound. Jack felt a mild discomfort but nothing truly painful. "Take off your undershirt please," she asked him so confidently. She couldn't clean the wound properly because the fabric of his shirt was in the way and she didn't want to tear it, in case some of the fragments got stuck in the wound.

"I don't think that's appropriate," he was more embarrassed than anything else. He'd never been remotely half dressed in front of a woman before, let alone a woman he most ardently loved.

"I don't care what's appropriate and what is not appropriate. I am trying to clean your wound and I can't because your shirts in the way." She put her hands on her hips and Jack knew that meant she wasn't backing down.

He hesitated and looked at the floor, "Jack, come on," and still he shook his head. So, she decided if he was refusing she would become impulsive and take it off for him. "Fine, if you don't want to help me take it off then I will take it off for you," with that Jack huffed and took it off himself. He took off the shirt on his wounded arm gently.

She pulled out a chair and encouraged him to sit on it. She couldn't help looking at his chest, she'd never seen a man half-dressed before. She was finding it hard not to stare at him. He was very handsome, she thought. His arms were very strong and muscular. His chest on the other hand was a work of art. That time when she'd called him a Greek God, she hadn't been far wrong.

Jack had never been more vulnerable. He was sitting there shirtless whilst the love of his life saw to his injured arm. He couldn't help but feel as though she was staring at his chest, he was probably imagining it. Was he worse looking than other men she'd seen half-dressed? Now he felt jealous imagining all the other suitors she may or may not have seen half-dressed. What if what he had wasn't as impressive as the others and that's why she was staring.

She cleaned the wound and had sewed it up. "Just wrap that cloth tight around the wound, that way if it bleeds anymore, it won't go everywhere." He stepped into his room and retrieved a new shirt, Elizabeth was surprised by how disappointed she was that he was now covered up.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

"You know… you'll never give her what she deserves. You're too low class to know what she needs." Said Talbot taunting Jack from behind the bars. He sat against the wall on the bed looking directly at Jack. Jack sat at his desk, in his uniform, sketching Elizabeth's face. He wanted to sleep but having Talbot here made him unsettled so he preferred to keep an eye on him, until they escorted him to Cape Fullerton, the day after next. He would be trialled and then sent to prison probably for the rest of his life.

Talbot knew he would never get out this cell and if he did then the mangy low-class Constable would probably shoot him. But he has morals and ethics and wouldn't do anything to him unless he did something wrong. Taunting was enjoyable for him and he could tell that it was annoying the Constable.

"I think she'll be fine," he didn't know why he was making conversation with Talbot. He supposed some part of him was bored.

"This far away from her family and friends. You'll always be the downtrodden husband who they wished hadn't married their beautiful daughter."

"She isn't the same woman that you knew all those years ago. Hope Valley has changed her for the better." Ultimately, he knew that was true and that she was happy. She had told him herself a few days ago.

"What happens when she has a baby…" Talbot knew this would get the Constable all fired up or if that didn't happen, then it would worry him. Whichever way he was winning.

"I'll be ecstatic." He said, he was wrong this conversation was more boring. He stopped to consider a little baby, holding on to his finger with their little hands. He smiled, it was a beautiful image to consider.

"This town doesn't have an on-call doctor, what happens if she doesn't make it?" Jack's smile disappeared and he looked back down to his sketch pad. "If she were in Hamilton, the doctors would be sure to keep her alive and healthy." Suddenly Elizabeth having a baby was the worst idea imaginable right now.

"I wonder how you take care of a baby when their mother is dead?" he pondered out loud. He could see that the Constable was pretending not to listen but he could tell by his face that everything he'd just said was already worrying him. He smiled "not to worry Constable, what with your job, she could be left a widow soon-enough," he laughed because he knew that was the last straw.

Jack stopped sketching. He knew that Talbot was taunting him but everything he was saying was all of his fears that plagued his and Elizabeth's courtship. He put his sketch pad down and left it on the table, along with his charcoal. He picked up his hat and decided he would wander about, anything but he in here. "Have fun, Constable," he walked over to the cell.

"Shut up," he said. He hated that this mad-man was getting under his skin but he imagined that was what he wanted.

Talbot seemed settled as though the words meant nothing to him. "I may be in here and never end up with Elizabeth." He shrugged his shoulders then abruptly stood against the bars, eye to eye with Jack, making Jack take a step back. "But your happy-ending with her will never be happy." He spat at him.

He walked over to the bar and saw Lee having a whisky. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Need some breathing space from Rosemary. She'd driving me nuts with all her wifely love and I have indigestion from all her cooking." Jack laughed, he knew she had decided to focus all her attention on Lee because they were newly married. However, that was a lot of Rosemary and she as most people knew was a lot to handle. "Why are you still in uniform? Tonight's your night off, I would've thought you'd be spending it with Elizabeth?"

"Talbot is being picked up day after next, then I'll sleep easy." He leaned on the bar. Lee was a married man and he wanted to ask him about some of the things that worried him.

"Can I ask you something delicate?" Lee looked surprised. This must be something serious otherwise he would've just asked him outright. He nodded as a gesture for Jack to carry on.

"Do you worry about children?"

"Yeah I suppose because they're always wandering around in the path especially near the horses…"

Jack interrupted him and lowered his voice "No, I mean, childbirth. When Rosemary has a child…"

Lee's eye went wide and he laughed "Yeah off course I do, but that's a challenge that we'll take once we get that far," he said very coolly and laidback.

"Don't your worry even in the slightest that something may happen to Rosemary?" even as the words came out, he realised that he was worrying about something that hadn't happened yet.

"I used to. Now I have to believe that she will be ok otherwise it'll drive me insane," he laughed and finished his whisky. They both walked outside together and sat down in cool breezy night on the seats outside the Saloon.

"I don't know what I'd do without Elizabeth in my life. I don't want to give up being a Mountie…"

"Woah… why'd you need to give up being a Mountie?" he loved being a Mountie, Lee genuinely couldn't see him as anything else.

"It would be safer, if I did something less dangerous, I suppose," he said looking down at his uniform. He couldn't imagine never putting on his uniform ever again. Then again a while ago he was going to ignore a direct order to be with Elizabeth and he knew then that he would be fine with it.

"Your father worked in a place that was far more dangerous than Hope Valley is ever likely to be," he reasoned with Jack. "You'll raise your children here and you'll be happy. Your marriage isn't going to be a happy one if you're miserable," Jack knew that what Lee was saying was ultimately true. Talbot had got inside his head and he was thankful that he had Lee to spell away the demons. "Perhaps you need to go and talk to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk writing in her journal about the last couple of days. It sounded like a thriller novel, for that she was happy that Talbot was in a cell away from her, hopefully forever. There was a knock on the door. She straightened her hair and wandered over to the door to answer it. There Jack stood in his uniform. She gestured that he come inside. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I want us to have a talk," oh dear Elizabeth thought. If he was being transferred again, she would hit him and then she'd cry. A lot. She would cry a lot. "What about?" she questioned when he seemed nervous to begin.

They sat on the sofa and Jack took hold of her hands. "When we're married, I am going to be a Mountie," he nodded and Elizabeth was confused. He was a Mountie now.

"It's not up for discussion," he said sternly. Expecting her to confront him instead she just looked confused.

"Jack you're already a Mountie. I don't have any idea about what you're talking about?"

She saw the expression on his face was pained and confused. "When we're married, you wanted to continue being a teacher and I said I would support you no matter what you wanted to accomplish." She nodded and smiled. "I know and you made me so happy saying that," he still looked as though he was scared of something.

"I want to continue being a Mountie until the day I die," she looked at him as though she was expecting something more.

"I know." She pursed her lips "Jack are you feeling well?" she put the back of her hand to his forehead, feeling for any warmth. He was mild, not overly warm, not ill, she thought.

"Jack, I'm sure we've already had this discussion, a while ago. I will always support whatever it is that you want to do. Whether it be a Mountie or a farmer." She smiled and he felt so reassured.

"Oh…" he really did feel quite relieved and he felt the relief disappearing from his body.

"Can I ask, what's brought all this on?"

"Talbot got inside my head, with his stupid commentary. One minute I was happy about you giving birth, the next I'm sad about you being dead. Then you're a widow because I'm a Mountie and there's a possibility of me dying…" he kept rambling on and on.

"Ok…" she smiled and patted his hand reassuringly. He laid against the back of the sofa, looking at the ceiling.

"It's been an emotional night for me," he said. He really meant it. He can't remember the last time he'd been so emotionally pulled from each direction.

"Would you like some lemonade?" he looked over at her and nodded. She went over to the cold store and poured some into two glasses.

She back down next to him "You know Talbot is just taunting you right?"

"Yes, that's the saddest part. I allowed that crazed man to get inside my head," he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

They talked for some of the night and Jack realised he had nothing to worry about. Elizabeth was strong and healthy. They would be fine and Talbots taunts were exactly what they were, taunts. Meaningless language to get him into a fight with Elizabeth, well he didn't succeed. He left her so she could get a decent night's sleep and went back to the jail to check on Talbot.

"Hello Constable," he said with a cheery voice and a smile that could power the entire the town.

"Hello Talbot," he said equally cheery because he was happy. Elizabeth was safe, it was a short time until their wedding. His bride to be was beautiful and asleep in her bed. He was also ecstatic to see Talbots disappointed face, when he sat down, put his feet up on his desk and went back to sketching his princess.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

One week before the wedding, the whole of Hope Valley was excited, awaiting the upcoming nuptials of their school teacher and Constable. The squealing and loud commotion pricked at the ears of a certain constable who at the sound of shrieking raced into action. He barged into Dottie's dress shop "what's wrong?" for which all the women spied him and shouted at him with various "get outs!" "what are you doing in here?" "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride!" he was practically tossed out of the shop.

He stood outside and the door was firmly shut, "hey… problem?" asked Bill Avery. He'd been walking by and spotted the young Constable looking dishevelled and surprised.

"I heard shrieking and I promptly intervened only to be thrown out?"

At that moment, Lee wandered over after seeing the duo in conversation. "What's happening, I heard shrieking!"

"Ah, probably Elizabeth's wedding dress garnered a lot of interest," Bill said. Abigail had mentioned that she was seeing Elizabeth's first dress fitting earlier.

"They didn't need to be mean about it! It's my wedding too," said a very moody Jack. He was feeling left out of the wedding preparation but it didn't bother him. He was just a bit lonely if he was being honest with himself.

Bill and Lee laughed "you know it's not though, don't you?" said Lee

"Yeah," Jack said reluctantly

"Do you want bit of sound advice from someone who always fought with his wife," Bill asked.

"Off course, I'll take any advice possible," they all walked towards the jail,

Bill laughed "give Elizabeth everything she wants," lee nodded.

"that doesn't sound like advice," Jack said.

"it's the best advice you'll ever get. She is always right, you will always be wrong," Lee argued.

"That just sounds like giving in to her. Being submissive," both Lee and Bill laughed.

"That's marriage," they both said.

Lee lowered his voice "think about some of the things you don't get to do with Elizabeth now and some of the activities…" he put a hand around his best friend's shoulders "that you'd like to do,"

"I can see where you're going with this," Jack had a coy- smile and was slightly embarrassed.

Lee turned Jack to face him, "Trust me, if you argue with Elizabeth that nice activity that we both know you're looking forward to doing…she won't let you and then you have to find a book…" he could tell that Lee was talking from personal experience and he thought perhaps this not arguing thing was for the best. He was looking forward to their enjoyable alone-time activities, increasingly day by day.

"The book's never as good, Jack…" said Bill, he gave him a pat on the back and then disappeared into the Saloon.

Later, he sat in the Jail doing paperwork and eating a cheese sandwich courtesy of Abigail. She felt bad for him being thrown out earlier. He noticed the stagecoach arrive but paid no attention to it. He lifted the newspaper to read the headline. He never usually never read the newspaper but thought about it after delivering Talbot to Cape Fullerton last week. The trial had been quick obviously because of William Thatcher's influence.

 _HEIRESS KIDNAPPER SENTENCED TO LIFE…Augustus Talbot has been sentenced to life in Cape Fullerton Prison after kidnapping shipping magnate's daughter Elizabeth Thatcher._

He'd have to show Elizabeth, he imagined she'd feel quite relieved now that Talbot was in prison for life. Jack skimmed down the page and read something he didn't like.

 _HEIRESS TO MARRY MOUNTIE… Elizabeth Thatcher daughter of William Thatcher, shipping magnate is set to marry Constable Jack Thornton of the Canadian Mounted Police. The affair supposedly started when Miss. Thatcher arrived in Hope Valley…_

Why is this news? Nobody wants to know about this… he thought. The article went on to talk about how big a dowry she will get from her father not including the inheritance once her father has passed away. Why is it that Hamilton people only care about money? He decidedly put the newspaper in the drawer, he'd use it to light the stove at some point. He got on his horse to do his afternoon rounds.

William and Julie Thatcher arrived in Hope Valley on the stagecoach along with Collins, Mister Thatcher's personal valet. William had called ahead and booked himself and Julie two rooms for a week. "This is Hope Valley?" he asked Julie. She nodded and was so excited to be back here.

"It's small." He looked around the place with a quizzical eye and decided he wasn't fond.

"But it has charm, father. The people here are like family, they help each other." She'd noticed it when she had visited last time. Abigail and all the widows helped each other in times of crisis, you didn't get that back home in Hamilton.

William sent Collins in with their luggage and to get everything squared away for when they retire to bed that evening. "Where will I find our Elizabeth?"

"Probably at her home or the school." She smiled when she looked up and saw her favourite Mountie appearing. "Father, there's Jack!" she smiled and waved and he reciprocated.

Oh, Dear Lord, he thought. There is the man who hates him. Who thinks he is an awful human being sent to take away his daughter. He'd have probably preferred Talbot to take his place since he was at one point, acceptable in society! Jack dismounted his horse and tied it up. He had no desire to talk to William Thatcher unless necessary.

William wanted to have a serious discussion with Jack without Elizabeth present. This seemed like the appropriate time to have the conversation. "Julie, I trust you can find something to amuse yourself with whilst I talk to the Constable?" she nodded. Oh dear! Their alone, that wasn't good.

He walked over to the jail only to find the Constable putting wood on the stove. He then began to pat the rather overweight dog. "What's the dog's name?" he thought, a nice icebreaker. The conversation they were about to have, wasn't an enjoyable one. Not his part at least.

"Rip." He looked at William, this was going to be a conversation he doubts he'll forget. "He is the most immobile dog I have ever known." He laughed as Rip howled and then went back to sleep.

"Useful company I imagine, when you're here all alone." He sat down in the chair opposite Jack's desk.

"He is," he could feel the frostiness of the conversation

"I should commend you." William paused and Jack looked up, "A dozen Mounties in Hamilton were incapable of finding Augustus Talbot, yet here you are, you found him and arrested him. Signed sealed and delivered to Cape Fullerton." Jack nodded "but then again, your Mountie record is quite an interesting read. You're very skilled," Jack had sat across from him at his desk. William could tell the Mountie didn't like him, if his ice-cold stare was anything to go by.

"I had more to lose if Talbot won," he thought back to when he'd found Elizabeth. All cold and vulnerable, his heart still breaks every time he thinks about it.

"I kept an eye on Talbot long after the incident that night. Intercepted all the letters and attempted communications. I honestly didn't think he would try kidnapping," Jack leaned back in his chair when he first saw the slightest amount of humanity. I think William realised that he wasn't invincible after all.

"He had been doing his research for weeks prior to taking her. He knew her school schedule and where she lived, how she spent her time. He had an eye for detail." It was strange, he actually felt sorry for William Thatcher.

"Ironically that's why I hired him all those years ago," he shook his head. "I have something for you." he passed over an envelope to a confused Jack.

He opened it "I'm not accepting this," he put the cheque back in the envelope and pushed it across the desk as though it was on fire.

"It's not from me, well it is. It was the incentive that I gave the Hamilton Mounties to find Talbot, they couldn't. I am a man of my word. I promised that I would give a thousand dollars to the Mountie who got him trialled." William looked him squarely in the eyes but he realised that Jack couldn't be bullied into doing anything.

The envelope stayed lying on the desk with neither party reaching to pick it up. "For heaven sakes Jack, think about your children. Take the money as an insurance in case something happens," Jack shook his head. He got up and refilled his coffee, he gestured towards William but he declined. He was never anything but polite he thought.

"So how was your trip?" asked Jack. He didn't really care but this was Elizabeth's father and he would soon become his son-in-law therefore he had to be polite and respectful.

"Long and boring. Accept the cheque," Jack then began to laugh to which William got annoyed.

"What are you laughing at?" he said sternly

"I always questioned where Elizabeth got her stubbornness and perseverance from. It's you." then William laughed.

"She always knew her own mind." William smiled, "When she decided to become a teacher, I thought it would be a good past time for her until she got married. Then she decided to move here and teacher children who had less to offer than those in Hamilton." His smiled grew and so did his heart. His daughter impressed him greatly with her tenacity.

"She's a really amazing teacher. This town would be lost without her," he smiled at William. Trying to tell him that he should be proud of everything his daughter has accomplished since being here in Hope Valley.

"A father is not meant to have favourites out of all his children." He got up and moved to the stove. He sat in the chair near the stove and stroked Rip, who enjoyed the attention. "Elizabeth is my favourite daughter. I am so proud of her… you're not the husband I envisioned for her."

"You know, you should tell Elizabeth how proud you are of her. It would mean everything to her for you to say it," Elizabeth clearly loved her father and she wanted to make him proud. To hear that, he imagined would make her the happiest daughter that ever lived.

He continued stroking Rip "You're irritating," he said Jack. Jack was taken aback by his attitude.

"You may not like me because you think I'm not good enough for your daughter," he got up from his seat. "This Sunday, we are getting married. Not you or anyone else is going to stop us." He reached for his gun belt and pulled out his revolver. William's eyes went wide. He laid it on the small coffee table in front of William.

"The only way, that I won't be marrying your daughter this Sunday, is if you shoot me," he left the revolver there and walked out of the Jail, mounted his horse and disappeared up the path, to do something other than being in the same room with that atrocity, called Elizabeth's father.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Elizabeth was sitting on her porch talking excitedly with Julie. She smiled and was relieved when she saw Jack walking up the path. The look on his face meant he was moody.

"It's getting cold out here, you should be inside," he said. He was agitated after his 'discussion' with William Thatcher. First of all, he gave him money probably because he thinks Jack's poor. Well he's not, so that's that and secondly, he insulted him. Well he's had enough of it. If he does try to shoot him well, he has his back up revolver.

"I think I'm going to go see Abigail and let you lovebirds talk…" she went walking back up the path to Abigail café. Jack nodded to her.

"So, Julie says you met with my father," she said happily.

"Yes. He is a lovely chap," he pretended to smile. But Elizabeth could hear the tone in his voice suggesting sarcasm.

"He's a hard man to get along with," she argued. "It took him a while before he stopped calling Charles 'Chauncey'" Jack gave her that look suggesting the Charles, her good friend was still not a happy subject and she could understand why.

"Let's not talk about Charles now… or ever," he said. He smiled and then Elizabeth knew he wasn't too moody with her. "Do you want to go for a walk," he suggested. He need to move; his feet were getting bored and he needed the fresh air of the evening to calm him down.

"I'll just get a warmer shawl," she said. She got up and went inside. Jack got down by the stove and stocked it up. He wanted to make sure that when Elizabeth got home, she would be warm and comfortable.

They walked up to their favourite spot, on the hill overlooking Hope Valley. Unbeknownst to the happy couple, William Thatcher had followed them quietly keeping his distance and observing them. He knew it was inappropriate to follow his daughter but he wanted to see what sort of couple they were when no one was watching. He concluded that they were very much in love.

Jack looked out at Hope Valley, "not long until you're Mrs Thornton…"

She smiled, she had been doodling her new name in her journal for weeks. 'Mrs Elizabeth Thornton.' It had a lovely ring to it. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," it was a very certain and quick answer. "I'm also excited," she smiled.

"I love you." he said, there was a lot of tenderness in his eyes and he took hold of her hands "but I hate your father," he said very quickly and Elizabeth put her head back and laughed. They stood there both laughing.

"I love you," she said trying to keep a straight face "but your mother terrifies me!" and they both started laughing again.

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth, like he did for their kiss. It was tender and loving, it was filled with all the passion that he struggled to put into words. William watched from a distance and remembered a time when he kissed his wife like that. He was reconciled to give his blessing to their marriage.

Jack's head popped up when he saw William Thatcher. He threw the revolver on the ground and it landed right in front of Jack. "There's no bullets in your revolver," he smiled at him.

"I was angry not stupid." He said back with a smile

"Elizabeth, darling," she ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. They hugged and Jack picked up the discarded revolver and placed it in his pocket.

"How's about I treat you all to dinner at the café?" he smiled. Jack joined Elizabeth and stood beside her as they walked back to town to the café. Elizabeth started to get even colder as the breeze drew in and he could feel it. He took off his red uniform, despite being cold himself and draped it around her. William watched the interaction and felt that Jack had finally earnt his respect. He knew that if anything happened to Elizabeth, Jack would protect her against all odds.

"Are you crazy? You'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine, I'll take it back when get inside the café and you're warm," he laughed it off and reached for her hand again to hold it. She was worried because the warmer she got, she imagined the colder he would feel.

William decided to change the subject to one that benefited him more. "Elizabeth, my dear. Your soon to be husband refused to accept a reward for his hard work in capturing Augustus Talbot," she turned instantly to Jack and slapped his arm gently.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Your father forgets to mention that the reward in question is from him," he smiled sarcastically to William. Elizabeth was noting some tension between them. She had never been around them both at the same time but it was very funny. They were so similar in temperament and protective nature.

She started laughing, both men looked at her quizzically. Jack asked, "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing, "I recently read a study that stated, most women end up marrying a man with a similar personality to that of their father." Both men looked very confused. They looked at each other and then back to Elizabeth.

"What?" William said, totally confused.

"You and Jack have similar qualities that's why you don't get along." She simplified.

"We don't get along because your father thinks I'm not good enough for you and would rather see you with Charles." At the mention of Charles, Jack's voice became very pained and irate.

"Charles?" William wrinkled his face at that "I never truly thought about it," he pretended to weigh up the idea "too school boy, not enough man for my Elizabeth," he laughed.

While they were walking back into town, Jack ran over to help Pastor Frank lift some crates into the Mercantile. "Is he always so helpful?" asked William.

"Yes, he's always busy. Never stops," she smiled and William could see how in love she was with Jack. He remembered what Jack had said earlier about telling Elizabeth what she wanted to hear.

He stopped walking and Elizabeth halted beside him "Is something the matter father?" he decided now was not the right time. They walked into Abigail's café.

After the dinner, William and Julie bid Elizabeth a good night. Jack took off his uniform and walked Elizabeth back to her Row house. "That wasn't so bad," she said once they'd gotten indoors.

Jack looked into the stove as he refilled it, "Yes, it was…lovely," he said trying to find the right words that wouldn't upset her. He shut the door on the stove an Elizabeth unfortunately had to take off his uniform. She put her hands on his waist and impulsively pulled him forward. She loved the look of surprise on his face. It was pure perfection.

"I think your hands are misplaced," he said, in a flirty voice.

"I think their perfectly placed," she said quick as a flash.

"It's inappropriate," he reasoned

"I think it's totally appropriate," she said. Jack couldn't think of anything as he could feel the blood leaving his brain at the sound of her velvety voice.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward. He used enough force that she was pleasantly surprised and made a 'oh'. They were now chest to chest, looking into each other's eyes. They could both feel the tension in each other's bodies. Suddenly, Elizabeth reached up with one hand and pulled his face to hers. Their kiss was less soft and gentle this time. It was passionate and exciting. Their breathing was laboured and their hearts were beating so fast. They stood in the middle of Elizabeth's front room kissing, with their hands wrapped around each other. One of Jack's hands ended up in her loose flowing hair and the other on face, keeping her close to him.

Jack could feel himself getting far too excited and reluctantly took her hands from away from his neck and placed them in his. This wasn't appropriate and Jack knew it. He needed to get out of this house before he lost all restraint and devoured her. She looked beautiful though, all rosy-cheeked and breathless. Stop! he had to stop thinking those thoughts because they were not helping his excited condition.

"I wish we didn't have to stop," Elizabeth admitted. She didn't care that, that might surprise or scare him.

"I know," he rubbed this thumb on her cheek and kissed her forehead. He enveloped her in a hug "goodnight," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her smile. He put on his uniform and strode over to the door.

"Lock the door behind me," he gave her his sternest look and then he left her to go to bed.

Elizabeth went over to her journal and started to write her thoughts about today. Her father seemed content, she hadn't seen him that way in years. Apparently, her mother and Viola were taking the next stagecoach two days before the wedding. Her dress had made her feel like a queen. It was white, with lace sleeves and it extended out at her waist. She looked perfect. She had to admit that Rosemary had made her a beautiful dress and was exactly the way she wanted it. All the women had cried including Abigail.

The next day, Elizabeth was sitting on her sofa and had finished opening her mail. She had ordered something special for her wedding night and was so happy that it had finally came. There were only five more sleeps until her wedding day. There was a knock "come in," she yelled. She put away the parcel back into its wrapping, so no one could see inside.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Jack lectured. "You have no idea who's on the other side of the door!" he spied her post and her smile.

"What's that?" he asked as he came to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"My post," she answered knowing her answer would drive him mad.

"Today's post?" he questioned.

"Yes," she knew he wanted more details but was too polite to ask.

"What's in it?" he asked. He had ordered something for her as well and was about to go and see if it had arrived at the Mercantile.

"Something for me but really for you…" she saw the confused expression on his face.

"How can it be for me, if it's for you?" he questioned.

"You'll see on our wedding night…" she said and could see him trying to make sense of it all. She felt as though she could hear the wheels turning in his head. She smiled. She could see the moment when he finally understood what was in the package.

"What is it exactly?" he said, eyeing the package with suspicion.

she held the box close to her "Ok, I'll give you a hint," she said in a flirty voice. He was listening intently "it's pink, full of lace and soft at the touch." Then she leaned over and brushed her hand up and down his arm. She could see the lust in his eyes. He closed his eyes briefly.

He opened his eyes wide and cleared his throat, he stood up abruptly "I think I need to leave. See you later." with that he rushed out, mounted his horse and galloped up the path. Elizabeth sat back on the sofa and giggled.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

Jack was chasing a stolen horse through the woods. He was annoyed because he knew the horse thief would ride straight through town a scaring a dozen towns-folk. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had taken her wedding dress home and hung it up in her wardrobe ready for her and Jack's special day. She stood there staring at it, she wondered if on her wedding night Jack was going to help her take it off. She put her hands over her mouth, she had so many scandalous thoughts lately about her soon to be betrothed. She wondered if he had these thoughts too.

She'd arranged to have lunch with Abigail at her café, she looked at the clock by her bedside and realised she was going to be late. She started walking up the street just passing the Saloon when she saw Jack tackle a nasty looking man off his horse. She tethered up Jack's horse outside the Saloon. She could see her father and Julie watching as they wrestled on the floor, punching and Jack's attempts to subdue him. Jack placed the handcuffs around his wrists and picked him up. He threw him in the jail. He felt uncomfortable when he breathed in, but he was sure it was just a lucky punch.

Elizabeth raced over the jail and hugged Jack. "Are you hurt?" she asked and as usual he shook his head and smiled. They went to have lunch with Abigail and Jack listened and pretended that he felt fine. But William Thatcher watched his son-in-law with great curiosity.

Elizabeth saw that Jack hadn't eaten much of his Beef Stew, it was his favourite. "Something wrong?"

Jack looked at her and smiled "No, nothing. Why?"

"You haven't eaten much of your stew," her voice steeped in concern.

"Not much appetite. It's just this morning's activities catching up with me," he smiled and the concerned look on her face appeared to disappear and she continued talking excitedly to Abigail.

A few days later when it was just two days until the wedding. Viola, her husband and Elizabeth's mother had arrived for the wedding. Everyone was getting very excited whilst Jack slept with his feet up on his desk. He'd found himself comfortable therefore had taken a power nap, he'd felt so tired lately. Bill walked in with William Thatcher in tow and they both saw the sleeping Constable.

"Jack!" Bill bellowed across the room.

Jack opened his eyes, saw both the men looking at him and fell straight out of his chair onto the floor. He instantly felt pain in his abdomen, William noticed this but Bill was oblivious.

"You alright there, son?" William watched him get up.

"Your bride-to-be is looking for you," Bill said and disappeared out the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said to William, who stood there watching him and then followed Bill out the door.

Jack wandered over to the mirror in the opposite empty jail cell. He felt more than ever that it was necessary to see the damage. He undone his uniform, slipped it off and placed it on the bed. He undone his braces and lifted his under shirt. He looked at his ribs, they were red and patchy. It didn't look good. He turned around and saw William Thatcher looking right at him with dismay.

Jack immediately pulled his shirt down, "its rude to spy on people," Jack said.

"I've been watching you for days. Those ribs don't look good."

"They're fine. It'll heal." He said.

"If Elizabeth were to find out, she would be upset that you didn't share your injury with her," he said and that hit a chord with Jack. He knew that William now had leverage on him, a reason for him not to marry his daughter. It had always been a reason but now Jack'd pretty much handed evidence on a plate. His job was dangerous and he was hurt.

"What do you want?" he said blandly. Jack was attempting to get his uniform on but he was agony. Strangely William helped him on with it. He seemed to care.

"Why would I want anything?" Jack finished doing up his buttons and looked in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.

"You now have the evidence," he said, not wanting to face him.

"Evidence of what?" William had to admit Jack was not making any sense.

"Evidence that I shouldn't marry Elizabeth," William seemed to ponder that but shook his head.

"I've grown fond of you. I was thinking about what Elizabeth said about us being similar. You remind me of a younger me. I was ambitious and still am but ultimately I would go to the ends of the Earth to protect my family." Jack looked at him bewildered. It would appear that William Thatcher a man who had previously hated his entire being, seemed to be paying him a complement. "Elizabeth is a strong, stubborn and at times very difficult woman. She needs a sparring partner for a husband. Someone who loves her enough to let her be free but also protect her. You fit the bill perfectly." He smiled at Jack for the first time.

"However," Jack was nervous, a man saying however never sounded good in his eyes "you need to rest up before the wedding. We can't have you collapsing at the Altar."

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" he said, very confused.

"I want you to get some sleep, take some painkillers. Rest and recuperate." He told him very sternly.

When Jack was about to speak, William added "or else, I will tell Elizabeth that you lied to her," he smiled. "You may not be stupid but I am wiser, older and a business man. I could run rings around you," he smiled but Jack didn't. He felt as though this was trick, he could understand William being kind for about two seconds but otherwise he knew that everything he did was being scrutinized.

William's overall idea was to see if Jack would take the bait that was being given or be the stand-up man he thought he was and be honest with Elizabeth. It was his final test before he gave them both his blessing at dinner tonight.

Jack walked right past him and straight ahead to Elizabeth. William watched happily as Jack took Elizabeth outside the Saloon, sat her down and told her the truth.

"Elizabeth," he began, this conversation was more uncomfortable to him than the pain he was currently in "I'm in agony, I have pain in ribs but they will heal," he told quickly.

She absorbed all the information that he just gave her "that's a lot of information to get in twenty seconds." She placed her palm on his face and kissed his cheek. He felt reassured and comforted by her and it meant the world to him. "I want to see the damage," she said.

He knew she wasn't messing around and wouldn't be swayed by the tone of her voice. She was staring right at him and he knew he had to. They both walked back to Elizabeth's Row House, she waved to her father as they went. William went over and joined his family, giving his wife a well-deserved kiss.

Once they got into the house. Elizabeth escorted Jack upstairs to her spare room, she helped Jack off with his uniform and hung it up in the wardrobe. He was clearly in pain and she was annoyed that he didn't tell her sooner but she could understand why he didn't tell her. He didn't want to worry her. He took off his braces and unclipped them, she placed them on the dresser. He took off his shirt fully and he heard her intake of breath. He could feel her fingertips tracing over the bruising.

"The spare bed is made up, you're going to get some rest," she ordered.

"This is not appropriate and I have rounds to be getting on with," he said clearly to Elizabeth.

She turned to him, put her hands on her hips and stared him down, "do you honestly think I care about what is appropriate and what isn't right now?" she raised her voice to him and it startled him. He had never seen her this angry at anyone, he didn't know she had this 'rage' in her.

"What will your family think?" he didn't want to ruin her reputation.

"When it comes to your health, IT is paramount!" she shouted at him "get into bed otherwise there will be no wedding on Sunday," she threatened and she meant every word of it.

"Their bruises Elizabeth, they'll heal." He tried to reason with her but he could see her getting angrier and angrier.

She left the room to get a jug of water for his bedside and a glass. He did as she asked and he laid on the bed. He found it quite comfortable, better than the one at the jail. She walked back in and he watched her to see if she had calmed down, she placed the filled jug and glass down. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, she drew the blinds "goodnight."

Jack was annoyed at being stuck in bed but he was tired. The bedding was softer and smelt like Elizabeth. Her lavender scent everywhere. He put his hand behind his head and thought about how he would be living here in a few days. They would be making love in this house and spending a life-time together. He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about the woman who had not ten minutes prior screamed at him in anger.

Elizabeth had dinner with her family and they were all talking animatedly about her upcoming nuptials apart from Viola. Viola didn't like Hope Valley and wasn't a fan of Jack's either. That led to an icy evening for their conversation but her father appeared to be happy and her mother looked well.

"Jack," she went into the spare room later to find him sound asleep. She kissed his forehead and placed another pillow under his head for comfort. She wrapped him over with blanket to keep him warm. He looked adorable when he slept.

She sat on his bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered in his ear "I'm sorry that I shouted at you earlier but you did deserve it. You care more about other people than you do yourself. I will not be a widow Jack Thornton. I love you, sleep well." She kissed his lips, soft and gentle trying not to wake him. She blew out the candle next to his bed and let him sleep.

Jack opened his eyes the second she had left and smiled to himself. He loved her too with every fibre of his being. He would sleep well tonight, he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

It was the day before the wedding and Elizabeth was counting the hours. She, Julie and Abigail had been talking weddings, gossip and men all evening. They had drunk a bottle of wine between them and were feeling giddy.

Elizabeth wandered back to her Row House late that night, she looked in through the window and saw the lights on. She couldn't recall leaving the lights on. She wandered in and saw Jack sitting reading her newest book on the sofa. His brow was crinkled in frustration. She had been reading Alcott's 'Little Women' and it was clearly confusing Jack.

"Liking the book?" she noticed that he had done the washing up of her cups, put fire on the stove and lit all the candles. He was such a wonderful man. She came to sit next to him on the sofa and moved herself closer to lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's really confusing…" he kept reading but put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her even closer. He laid a kiss on her head.

"If you're not an avid reader the storyline will confuse you," he must have been here a while because he made himself a hot cocoa and drank it all, she thought.

He saw her looking at his red uniform sitting on the back of one of her kitchen chairs. "I let myself in. Which isn't hard to do since you didn't lock the door, again," he looked down at her and she looked him in the eyes innocently. "When we're married, you will need to lock the door," he said sternly.

"So, we're making suggestions for our married life, are we?" she said.

"Trust me Elizabeth, that's not a suggestion." He said in his authority voice that he used with the town-folk. She sat up with every intention of giving him a telling off but then thought better of it.

"Are you nervous?" she looked at him with innocent eyes. He put the book down on the coffee table and turned on the sofa to face her.

"To marry the woman I love, no," he gave her his cheeky smile. He took hold of her little hands in his bigger hands.

"No," he noticed she got all quiet and started to mumble.

"I didn't understand that?" he said.

She decided to be unpredictable and just say what had been on her mind lately. But then she got nervous "Are you aware of nightly routine on one's wedding day?" she looked at his face to gather whether or not he had understood what she'd said although, his expression was muddled.

"Routine?" he shook his head but then looked at her face and instantly understood what she was talking about. "Oh… right!" he tried to gather his thoughts "Yes, I am aware of what happens on a couples wedding night,"

"It's just we haven't talked about it and our wedding is tomorrow," her voice sounded panicky. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Breathe in," and she did as he asked. Although he was suddenly noticed that when she breathed in her chest became more prominent. "and breathe out," she seemed calmer and for that he was happy.

He held her hands "we will figure this out together,"

"I always assumed men completed that activity with a woman before they married, according to my mother anyhow," Jack looked speechless. "Have you completed that activity?"

He looked down and wondered whether being honest would make her uncomfortable. Obviously, every woman wants her new husband to be experienced but he wasn't and that worried him a lot. Until Elizabeth, he never had much association with the opposite sex. Other than Rosemary but their engagement was over as quickly as it had started. "No," he said sheepishly looking down at their hands.

He wasn't expecting her to lean across and kiss him on the cheek. She smiled. "Have you ever completed that particular activity?" he felt the need to ask. Although he now believed that he would be happy never knowing the answer. The thought of her and Charles being engaged in that particular activity made him feel sick.

She blushed at such a personal question, "No, before you I never had many suitors," she remembered that he had been engaged to Rosemary. She had never been engaged to any other man, proposed to but she never accepted. She always wanted to marry for love. "Do you think we'll enjoy the activity?" she asked. Looking around the room rather than at Jack.

He smiled, he had constantly been thinking about that activity ever since he'd met her. More frequently since they'd got engaged. "Honestly, I think you'll hate it," he said. His face was serious and she looked at him shocked.

"Why?" she asked, surprised written all over her face. She wondered if he was jesting with her.

He got closer to her and lowered his voice "I've been told that it's very intense and your hearts beating so fast, it feels like it's coming out of your chest," at that moment he smiled and she knew he was jesting. She smacked his arm playfully.

"I'm looking forward to being a wife," she admitted.

"Anyone's in particular?" he jested

"Oh, just this Constable who asked me. I'm indulging him," she said nonchalantly with a naughty smile on her face. Jack decided to play her game as well.

"Oh yeah. I imagine, he's exceedingly handsome and highly intelligent…" he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I suppose," she said making a face at him. In a split second, he reached over and kissed her. The kiss deepened and he guided her down so she was lying on the sofa with atop of her. This was by far the first time they'd ever kissed this way and they both were enjoying it. Jack had one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her cheek with his thumb. She had both of her hands in his hair. She moved her hands from his hair to his face pulling him towards her. He suddenly remembered where they were and what they were doing and pulled away abruptly.

"That was very inappropriate. I'm sorry," he began apologising because he knew it was wrong and he got way too excited too quickly. They weren't married yet and he was ravaging her like a thirsty man with she being the last drop of water.

"Don't be," she said sitting up with rosy-cheeks and a smile. "I think we've answered the question as to whether or not we'll enjoying our wedding night." They both started laughing.

William Thatcher walked in to Hope Valleys bank on his daughter's wedding day. He was very happy, which is an emotion he hadn't been in a long time. It was a small bank, unlike Hamilton, there was two cashier desks and one important looking gentleman at the back sitting at a desk.

"Hello, I'm William Thatcher and I wish to deposit a cheque," the gentleman in a navy suit stood up and waddled over. "Sir, perhaps I could assist you,"

"As I said, I wish to deposit a cheque,"

"But sir, you don't have an account with us," he said in a very polite and respecting manner.

"I wish to deposit a cheque into my son-in-law's account." The manager he assumed looked a little uneasy with doing this.

"I can assure you, there are no problems with the cheque but my son-in-law is exceedingly stubborn and pig headed," he smiled because it was the truth.

The manager smiled because he knew exactly who Mister Thatcher was speaking of. The Constable had always been a thoroughly good man. The manager nodded and William gave him the cheque. It was cashed and the manager gave William a handwritten receipt. He left the bank and felt his conscious was clear, he had kept his promise.


End file.
